Broken Idols
by Colley
Summary: The Digiworld and Earth lies in the hands of the 8 chosen children.
1. Destiny Changed

Broken Idols

Broken Idols   
PART ONE (1)   
  
A Digimon story   
Written by Trey Tackett   
mlepew@hotmail.com   
Special thanks to Steven Savage, Alicia Ashby, and everyone else who   
freely contributed assistance in the making of this story. You all   
helped me with descriptions, plot points, and the over all theme of this.   
Without your assistance, none of this would have been possible. Thank you.   
All characters are property of their creators and no copyright infringement   
is intended. Please don't sue.   
------------------------------------------------   
  
Through out the history of the Digiworld, there have been many stories   
and myths. However, one story stands out more than all others, the Prophecy   
of the Digidestined. The actual origins are shrouded, but what is known is   
that in the time of the early Digimon, a lone Angemon appeared and told   
the prophecy to all those who listened. His words are as follows:   
  
"A time of blood shed and pain will fall upon both the Digital World and the   
other realm. The time will be signified by the appearance of black gears that   
turn those with good hearts to those with hearts of evil. Darkness will   
cloud the mind of all those who the black gears touch. However, during this   
time a group of seven beings from the other realm will appear."   
  
"They will have the power to make the weak strong, to cause Digivolution.   
They will rise up against the black gears and the Devil that controls them.   
Together they shall fight, but it is the smallest that will deal the final   
blow and destroy the demon."   
  
"But peace will not last long. An even greater evil shall rear it's face   
and the seven shall become eight. Even then, things will look bleak for   
the destined. Losses will be heavy, but they will still fight. The monster   
will reveal it's true form during the hour of the beast, and the final battle   
will begin. Only when the Light of Hope, and Courage of Friendship unite will   
their be a chance for victory, and a single arrow shall guide the way."   
  
After saying this, the Angemon vanished. There has not been a sighting since   
then until this day.   
  
Over the years the prophecy has been passed from generation to generation.   
It has become an integrate part of the Digimon society, and could be   
considered their form of religion. That is why recent events have had such   
an effect on the Digiworld.   
  
Seven children from Earth were transported to the Digiworld. Tiachi "Tai"   
Kamiya the Child of Courage, Sora Takenouchi the Child of Love, Joe Kido the   
Child of Reliability, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi the Child of Knowledge, Mimi   
Tachikawa the Child of Sincerity, Yamato "Matt" Ishida the Child of   
Friendship, and his younger brother Takeru "TK" Takashi the Child of Hope,   
these seven are the prophecized Digidestined. Together with the aid of   
seven Digimon they have defeated the evil Devimon and his Black Gears.   
  
But now they face a greater threat. Myotismon is trying to take over both   
the Digiworld and the Earth. Even with the addition of the eighth child,   
Tai's little sister, Hikari "Kari" Yagami the Child of Light, they still   
struggle to defeat Myotismon and save both their world and the Digimons'.   
  
The prophecy is coming true, and the fate of both worlds rest in the hands   
of the eight destined children.   
  
  
  
The sounds of battle echoed and cries of pain fill the city sky. A battle   
of titans was at hand, but the city inhabitants didn't know who was fighting   
for, or against them. All they could do is sit, watch, and hope that they   
would still be alive when it was over.   
  
The battle with Myotismon was fierce. With the exception of Angemon, all   
of the Digidestined's Digimon had changed into their ultimate forms. Even   
then though, Myotismon was proving to be to powerful. The battle was thought   
to be over when all the attacks were combined into one burst of energy fired   
by Angewomon, but Myotismon had dodged it by mere inches. Since then, the   
fight had escalated, and was now forcing it's way through the city. One   
by one they fell till only two remained.   
  
Matt rushed over as WereGarurumon reverted back to Gabumon form. He picked up   
his wounded friend and stared at the sky. They were losing, but Angemon   
was still in it. There was still a chance, Angemon could achieve ultimate   
form, and maybe then it would be over. Matt looked back toward TK to make   
sure he was safe. He looked back to the battle at hand. This would be it,   
one way or the other.   
  
Myotismon chuckled and looked at the fallen Digimon, and then to Angemon.   
"Your friends are weak, I'm surprised they lasted even this long. Well then,   
I guess it's just you and me."   
  
Angemon remained silent and ready to fight. He knew Myotismon was stronger,   
but he had to try. He had to protect the Digidestined.   
  
Myotismon frowned, "Give up, Angemon. You don't have any chance of defeating   
me. Besides, I'd be more concerned about your precious child of hope."   
  
Angemon looked down at TK as he heard the young child yell in surprise.   
Demi-Devimon had latched onto TK and was holding a knife to his throat.   
  
"HA HA! Now if any of you kids think you might wanna play hero, let me just   
say that if I see ANYONE move I'll slit his throat!" Demi-Devimon cackled.   
  
Angemon looked back at Myotismon, who merely smirked.   
  
"What's it going to be? Me or the boy?" Myotismon asked.   
  
Angemon hesitated, but then lowered his staff in defeat. "Alright, just let   
him go."   
  
"Why certainly!" Demi-Devimon shouted. He released his grip on TK only to   
spin the boy around and slash him deeply across the chest. TK cried out   
in pain and fell to the ground, bleeding.   
  
"TK! NO!!" Matt shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" he yelled at Demi-Devimon.   
  
"Shut up, Brat!" Demi-Devimon replied, throwing the knife toward Matt.   
  
Angemon could only watch in shock as the knife embedded itself into Matt's   
leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. Angemon turned to face Myotismon,   
rage filling his mind. He charged forward, raising his staff to attack.   
  
"Pathetic," Myotismon stated as he unleashed his Crimson Lightning attack.   
  
The Digidestined stared in horror at the sight in the sky. Angemon hovered   
in place, dropping his staff as his arms went limp.   
  
Myotismon smiled, withdrawing the red ribbon of energy from Angemon's   
body. He watched as the titan fell and crashed to the ground far below.   
  
"Oh god," Sora said softly as she stared at Angemon's motionless form.   
  
Joe panicked. "WE'RE DOOMED!" he shouted frantically.   
  
Myotismon looked down at the group. "And now to rid myself of..." He stopped   
as everyone except TK and Angemon disappeared in a flash of light. "What in   
the world?"   
  
I... won't allow you... to hurt them..." Angemon said, his pain apparent in   
his voice.   
  
"Teleporting them away was a waste of energy," Myotismon said. "It won't   
stop me from tracking them down and then destroying them. Now that you're   
out of the picture, that task should be rather simple." With that, he and   
Demi-Devimon disappeared, transporting back to their lair.   
  
TK slowly staggered toward Angemon, the blood loss making him weaker by the   
second. "A.... Ang.... Angemon...." He stumbled and collapsed next to his   
Digimon friend. "Don't die... please.... don't die..."   
  
Angemon turned his head to look at TK. He placed a hand on the child's   
head. "The Child of Hope... he is the one who holds the true power in his   
heart...."   
  
TK watched as his friend began to glow, as did his Crest and Tag. Angemon's   
body broke up into spheres of energy, and were then absorbed into the   
talismans. TK felt a wave of energy wash over him as his body began to glow   
as well. Then there was a blinding flash of light.   
  
  
"Tai? Tai, wake up!"   
  
Tao slowly began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes to see Agumon.   
"Ugh.... what happened? Where are we?"   
  
"Angemon teleported us back to the Digiworld," Agumon replied.   
  
"Ah, I see you've finally woken up," Gennai stated as he walked into the   
room. "You've been out since I found you and the others a few days ago."   
  
"Oh man, where is everyone? Are they OK?" Tai asked, worried.   
  
"They're in the other room," Gennai replied. "Matt and Gabumon are on   
the shore."   
  
"TK.... is he alright?" Tai asked.   
  
Agumon and Gennai remained silent. They both bowed their heads.   
  
"Oh no, poor Matt...." Tai stated.   
  
Matt looked out over the waters as he tightened the bandage around his leg.   
Since they had left to go back to their world to fight Myotismon, the   
Digiworld had gotten worse. The sky was darker, the trees were dying, and   
there was a general eerie feeling to the whole place now. That didn't matter   
to Matt right now though. His mind was elsewhere.   
  
TK was gone. He had watched his own little brother die, and he couldn't stop   
it. Matt looked at the darkened sky as tears began to fill his eyes. "I'm   
sorry, TK..... I... I failed you..." he whispered.   
  
Gabumon walked up to him. "Matt, you can't blame yourself over this."   
  
"If I had stayed by him, I would have been able to protect him. But I didn't,   
I failed. I let him down...." Matt replied.   
  
Gabumon frowned and sat down next to his friend. "I know you feel horrible   
about this, Matt, but you shouldn't let TK's sacrifice be in vain."   
  
"SACRIFICE?! WHAT SACRIFICE?!" Matt demanded. "TK was killed because of   
Myotismon, not his own choice!" Matt pulled the tag and crest of his neck.   
  
"Matt?" Gabumon asked.   
  
"I'm tired of fighting," Matt said. He threw the tag onto the ground. "All   
its caused is pain...." He looked at Gabumon. "I'm sorry, I just can't do   
this anymore...."   
  
Gabumon picked up the tag and shook his head. "Don't be. You're only mortal   
like the rest of us."   
  
Matt gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
"I was expecting to much from the prophecy. We all were for that matter,"   
Gabumon stated. "No one ever thought you'd be children like us."   
  
"You're a child?" Matt asked.   
  
Gabumon nodded, "Yeah, Agumon, Biyoman, all of us are about the age of you   
and your friends." He smirked. "You guys never knew, but many Digimon see   
you all as deities, sent here to lead us into the future."   
  
Matt remained silent, taking it all in. He finally spoke up, "Deities?"   
  
Gabumon looked at Matt. "I know that their belief isn't correct, but I do   
know one thing."   
  
"What's that?" Matt asked.   
  
"You're still the same person I became friends with," Gabumon replied. He   
handed the tag back to Matt.   
  
Matt watched as Gabumon walked off. He looked down at the tag, thinking.   
  
"I'm tired of waiting around here," Tai said, annoyed. "We need to get back   
to our world and beat Myotismon!"   
  
"Splendid idea," Joe said sarcastically. "And do you plan to lose like last   
time as well?"   
  
Tai glared at Joe, but then sighed.   
  
"A single defeat does not mean you have to give up," Gennai stated.   
  
Joe shook his head. "What's the use? There's no way to even get BACK to our   
world."   
  
"Well, how'd you get back the first time?" Kari asked.   
  
"We used the gateway at the tower, but we had Gennai's cards to open the   
doorway then," Sora stated. "But we could only use them once."   
  
Gennai shook his head, "The cards are a one way trip, but they can be used   
as many times as they are needed."   
  
"And since we already the know the correct combination of cards is required,   
we should have very little trouble in opening the gateway," Izzy stated.   
  
"But do we want to go back?" Mimi asked. "We got beaten pretty badly, after   
all...."   
  
"Theoretically the odds are stacked against us heavily," Izzy   
replied. "Our chances of success are significantly lower than before."   
  
"See?" Joe asked. "We don't stand a chance. Even in their ultimate forms our   
Digimon weren't strong enough to handle the job."   
  
"Wait a sec, you guys are just going to give up?" Tai asked. "You've gotta   
be kidding me!"   
  
"This isn't a game, Tai!" Joe exclaimed. "This is serious! We've already   
lost TK and Patamon, there's no point in losing anyone else!"   
  
"Do you think I don't know that?!" Tai shouted back. "This is a life or   
death situation!"   
  
"Then tell me why," Joe interrupted. "Why does it have to be us? Because of   
some prophecy?! Why do we have to fight?!"   
  
"Because there's no else who can...." Matt spoke up.   
  
Everyone looked toward Matt.   
  
Matt looked up at the others. "We're the only ones with the power to fight   
Myotismon and his forces." He winced in pain as he stood up. "We were chosen   
to save both the Digiworld and our own. TK and Patamon died trying to do just   
that, and I don't plan on letting that sacrifice have been made in vain."   
Matt looked at Gabumon and smiled. "I realize now that its the one thing I   
can still do for them. You guys can make your own choice, but I'm going   
back." He started walking toward the door, a noticeable limp in his wounded   
leg. Gabumon got up and followed close behind.   
  
"Hey, Matt!" Tai said. "Wait up, we're coming too." He and Agumon followed   
Matt, as did Kari and Gatomon.   
  
Sora looked at the others and then went after Tai and Matt, Biyomon right   
behind her. "We're coming as well."   
  
Izzy stood up. "I suspect that if we work together, there's still a chance   
we can win."   
  
"Precisely what I was thinking," Tentomon replied as he and Izzy went after   
the others.   
  
"Well, might as well give it a shot!" Mimi said as she and Palmon walked   
toward the group.   
  
Everyone looked toward Joe. Gomamon looked up at his friend.   
  
"Well, Joe?" Gomamon asked.   
  
Joe thought for a moment. "If you all think we stand a chance, then I'm   
coming too." He picked up Gomamon and walked toward the others. "We all   
started this together, we'll end it that way as well."   
  
"Alright!" Tai exclaimed. "Then let's get going!"   
  
  
  
Myotismon smiled as he watched the city at night. The barrier between the   
Digiworld and Earth was beginning to fall. Soon the two would be joined,   
and he would reign over them both. Chaos would insue as inhabitants of   
the two worlds struggled to get a grip on things, and then he would be   
unstoppable! With Angemon and the Child of Hope dead, the other Digidestined   
would soon follow.   
  
He smirked to himself. He had beaten the prophecy. He had destroyed that   
which Digimon held dear, their faith in an age old prophecy that they   
foolishly worshipped.   
  
Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to   
look, but whatever it had been was now gone.   
  
The shadowed figure watched Myotismon from afar. It then spread it's wings   
and flew off into the night.   
  
  
  
Joe opened his eyes as the blinding light faded away. He looked around to   
make sure everyone had made the teleportation safely.   
  
"Ugh, you'd think that trip wouldn't wrinkle my clothes so badly," Mimi   
complained she dusted herself off.   
  
Gatomon looked around. "Is it just me or does the place look different?"   
  
The others looked around. Gatomon was right, things did look somewhat   
different. It was though someone had taken parts of the Digiworld and fused   
them with the city.   
  
"Myotismon has begun to merge our worlds," Gomamon stated.   
  
Izzy nodded. "We may not have much time before they are fully fused."   
  
"Would it really be that bad if our worlds merged?" Palmon asked.   
  
"I would love to agree with you, but I doubt anyone else would like it very   
much," Sora said sadly. "I mean, you saw how people reacted to just seeing   
you. There are others who'd probably try to kill all of you."   
  
"Yeah, you Digimon have only seen parts of Japan. There's allot more out there   
you don't know about," Tai stated. "But let's get to the business at hand.   
First we gotta free our families, and then we go after Myotismon."   
  
"We're splitting up again, aren't we?" Joe asked. "I hate it when we split   
up, something bad always happens."   
  
Tai shook his head. "We're not dividing up individually this time." He   
looked towards Mimi and Sora, "You two, Kari, and myself will go back to   
the convention center to free our folks. Matt, Joe, Izzy, you three go and   
make sure your families are alright. Let's get moving, people. Like Izzy   
said, we don't have much time."   
  
  
  
"OK, I can see some of the people through a small window," Tai said as he   
looked through his telescope. "Huh... they're all laying side by side on   
the ground."   
  
"Huh?" Sora asked. "Let me see that." Tai handed her the telescope and she   
took a look for herself. Tai was right, they were all laying on the floor.   
She refoccused the lens and got a closer view. "They look like they've all   
been put to sleep." She handed the telescope back to Tai.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked.   
  
"We go in and res...." Tai started, but was interrupted as the ground started   
to shake. "What the?!"   
  
"TAI! LOOK!!" Agumon shouted.   
  
Tai looked toward where Agumon was pointing. "This is not good...."   
  
"It's a SkullGreymon," Biyomon said, worried.   
  
"Well, there goes that plan," Gatomon stated   
  
Tai slammed his fist on the ground and stared angrily at the Skeletal   
Digimon. "Alright, that does it." He looked toward Agumon. "You ready   
for some action, Agumon?"   
  
Agumon nodded. "I'm ready and waiting."   
  
"Tai, you're not gonna try and fight him are you?" Kari asked.   
  
"That's my plan exactly, Kari," Tai said as he looked at his sister. He   
then looked toward the others. "You all go and get our families out of   
there. Agumon and I will hold off SkullGreymon." He held out his Digivice   
as it began to glow. "Let's do it, Agumon! Digivolve!"   
  
In a flash of energy and light, Agumon transformed into Greymon. Then the   
crest of Courage unleashed it's energy, further transforming him into the   
more powerful MetalGreymon.   
  
MetalGreymon roared and charged toward the Convention Center. Tai ran after   
him, trying to keep up with the powerful Digimon.   
  
"Be careful, Tai!" Sora shouted as she, Mimi, Kari, and their Digimon made   
a run toward the Center's entrance.   
  
MetalGreymon leaped and tackled SkullGreymon to the ground. The two behemoths   
then went at it tooth and claw. SkullGreymon got back to his feet, but   
was knocked backwards by a powerful slash from Metal's metallic claw.   
  
  
Inside the Center, the girls began searching for their respective families.   
  
"They look sorta.... dead..." Mimi said bluntly.   
  
Sora bent down and checked the pulse on of the adults. "Well, they're still   
alive, that's for sure."   
  
"So the question is, how do we wake them up?" Gatomon asked.   
  
"My guess is that they'll wake up when whoever did this to them is   
defeated," Sora replied.   
  
Biyomon flapped her wings and fluttered above the group, looking around at   
all the adults. "Someone obviously took the time to painstakingly line them   
all up for some reason, though."   
  
"From the looks of it, it seems like someone lined them up much like I do   
the batteries in my portable hairdryer," Mimi stated.   
  
Sora looked around, "Hey, you're right, Mimi. It does kinda look like they   
were lined up like that."   
  
"Maybe whoever did this plans to use them for energy or something," Palmon   
spoke up.   
  
Sora was about to reply when the building began to shake. She looked toward   
Kari and Gatomon to see the wall behind them begin to crumble.   
  
  
"Hang in there!" Tai shouted as the fight continued. This wasn't looking to   
good. Tentomon was right when he said that SkullGreymon was powerful. In   
fact, he was proving to be almost invincible! No matter what MetalGreymon   
hit him with, SkullGreymon came right back fighting.   
  
"GIGA BLASTER!" MetalGreymon shouted as his chest ports opened up and two   
missiles launched out at his opponent.   
  
SkullGreymon took the missile attack head on, getting knocked back by the   
resulting explosion. He remained unhurt though. He roared and launched a   
missile like projectile of his own from his back.   
  
"NO!" Tai shouted. "LOOK OUT, METALGREYMON!" he still remembered the damage   
SkullGreymon caused during the time they were fighting Etemon.   
  
Metal leaped out of the way to dodge the projectile, but it suddenly changed   
course to intercept his leap. He roared in pain as the explosion sent him   
sprawling backwards into the convention center. He slammed into the   
exterior walls, causing one to cave in.   
  
  
  
"KARI!" Sora shouted as she watched the wall begin to collapse. "GET OUT   
OF THE WAY!"   
  
Kari and Gatomon looked up to see the incoming danger. "Gatomon!" Kari   
shouted as she knocked the feline Digimon out of the way, seconds before   
the debri slammed down on top of her.   
  
Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon ran toward Kari, and began clearing away rubble   
immediately. Gatomon staggered back to her feet and stared in shock   
at what she saw. A massive slab of the wall had fallen onto Kari, and was   
crushing her from the chest down.   
  
"KARI!" she shouted as she ran toward the group. She frantically tried   
to get Kari to regain consciousness.   
  
Through the now massive hole in the wall, everyone could see as MetalGreymon   
glowed and reverted back to Agumon stage. Agumon fell face first onto the   
ground.   
  
  
  
Tai ran as fast as he could toward the building. He began to help clear   
the rubble away. "KARI! KARI ANSWER ME!"   
  
Gatomon could see the Crest of Light, as well as Kari's now shattered   
Digivice laying close by, but that didn't matter to her now. She hugged   
Kari as tightly as her small arms would let her. "No, Kari, don't die,   
please don't die!" she began to cry.   
  
Tai stumbled backwards, the shock beginning to set in. His little sister   
was being crushed to death... there HAD to be something that could be   
done. He ran over to Agumon and lifted him up.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tai...." Agumon stated. "He's just to strong...."   
  
Tai turned back toward SkullGreymon, who stood smiling at the scene. Tai   
could feel something building up inside of him, but he didn't know what it   
was, or cared for that matter. Tears began to fill his eyes as he clenched   
his fist. "You've hurt my sister," Tai said, the anger building up. "I'M   
GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!"   
  
There was a blinding flash of light and a pillar of energy erupted from   
the ground, engulfing Tai and Agumon. Neither of them knew where the words   
came from, but they both said them simultaneously. "War Digivolve!"   
  
Waves of energy surged through both Tai and Agumon as the transformation   
began. As Agumon rapidly shifted to Greymon and then MetalGreymon forms, his   
body began to join with Tai's. They felt their minds become one, their   
thoughts working in complete synchronization with one another. Finally,   
both of them fully combined to create a whole new being. One   
unlike ever seen before.   
  
A deep voice echoed across the area as the creature shouted, "WARGREYMON!!   
  
The creature stood upright like a human, his body a mix of cybernetics   
and scales and at a height of around eight feet tall. The Crest of   
Courage's symbol was etched into his metal back. Outside, it was definitely   
a member of the Agumon Digivolution line, but inside it was something   
completely different.   
  
It felt as though someone had taken their minds and meshed them together.   
Tai could sense Agumon's thoughts, and Agumon could since his. It was a   
pretty odd experience. Their minds seemed to be working together as one,   
their thoughts in near complete synchronization. They could still distinguish   
each other's thoughts from their own, but they could sense that for the   
time being at least, they were one being.   
  
  
Gatomon remained oblivious to everything around her as she frantically   
tried to lift the concrete slab off of Kari.   
  
"Palmon! We could use some strength here!" Mimi shouted to her friend.   
  
"Gotcha, Mimi!" Palmon replied. In a flash of energy she transformed into   
Togemon. She grabbed hold of the concrete slab and lifted it off Kari.   
  
Gatomon instantly latched onto her friend, the fur around her eyes soaked   
with tears. Beside them, the Crest of Light began to glow.   
  
  
WarGreymon stared up at his gigantic opponent and growled. He extended his   
wings and flew into the air, heading straight for SkullGreymon, his claws   
extended forward. He dodged SkullGreymon's swipes at him, and flew up   
toward the beast's head.   
  
SkullGreymon roared in pain as WarGreymon drove his claws straight into   
his skull. He frantically tried to knock then smaller Digimon loose, but   
WarGreymon continued his assault. He struck rapidly at SkullGreymon's   
head with precision and speed. He never slowed down, as rage continued to   
fuel his spirit.   
  
  
"I don't think she's going to make it," Sora said sadly. She frowned, they   
couldn't lose another.. they just couldn't. "There HAS to be something we   
can do!"   
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Gatomon. "You're safe,"   
she said, her voice raspy and pained.   
  
Suddenly, the Crest of Light began to float into the air. It rose above   
the group, and began to illuminate Kari and Gatomon. Sora, Mimi, and their   
Digimon shielded their eyes from the blinding light.   
  
Gatomon closed her eyes as she felt a wave of energy rush through her.   
Then it was if someone had opened her mind to Kari's, and Kari's mind to   
her. She could hear Kari's thoughts, and Kari could hear hers.   
  
'Kari... Oh Kari, please Hang on! Please, just hang on!'   
  
'Gatomon, I'm sorry..... I don't think I'm going to make it...'   
  
'NO! Don't say that! You're gonna make it! Hang on! You have to!'   
  
'Please take care of our family, Gatomon.... I'm sorry....'   
  
'Kari, don't leave me! I lost Wizardmon, I can't lose you too! PLEASE!   
Don't leave me..... Don't leave me.....'   
  
'I love you, Gatomon'   
  
'Kari! KARI!!!'   
  
  
SkullGreymon let out a final bellow of pain and collapsed, shaking the   
ground upon impact. It's skull was smashed in, broken, and shattered in   
many places. WarGreymon floated down to the ground and stared at the fallen   
beast. His mind had been clouded by rage, but now was beginning to clear up.   
He looked toward the convention center to see a bright light fading out of   
existence. He began running toward it.   
  
  
Mimi looked at the new creature before her and Sora. The creature resembled   
Gatomon in virtually every way, save for two important features: the eyes   
were wide, the irises round, with a warmth to them that was wholly different   
from the animal-like glint of Digimon's eye.   
  
The other feature was far more immediately noticeable, however... its limbs   
were elongated and seemed almost frail, as did the torso. It was a   
willowy, wispy anatomy that would have been far more acceptable to a   
young human girl than any Digimon. Mimi also noticed that the creature   
had Kari's pink sash around it's neck as well, and it seemed to have   
hair of sorts. Mimi had always thought Kari could use some help with her   
hair style, and for some reason this creature had decided to have its   
hair styled the same way. Mimi watched as the creature tucked it's knees   
in close, wrapping its arms around them, and began crying.   
  
"She's gone...." Gatomon sobbed, her voice a blend of her own and Kari's.   
"I lost her..... I lost the only other person in this world who cared about   
me...."   
  
Mimi looked up as WarGreymon climbed in through the fallen wall. "Tai?   
Agumon? Is that you?"   
  
WarGreymon nodded, "Yeah, I.... WE'RE OK. I think we somehow got fused   
together during that Digivolve."   
  
"My gosh, are you two OK?" Sora asked.   
  
WarGreymon looked at her. "Pretty much, though our minds are kinda working   
together as if they were the same one. It's kinda weird. What happened   
to Kari?" he asked, concerned.   
  
Sora motioned toward Gatomon "She and Gatomon seemed to have fused together   
as well, but I don't think it worked in time..."   
  
WarGreymon walked over and knelt down in front of Gatomon. She looked up   
at him, still sobbing. 'She has Kari's eyes, that's for sure.'   
  
Gatomon turned away. "No, stay away from me...."   
  
WarGreymon looked hurt by the action. "Kari, it's me. It's Tai!"   
  
"I'm not Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed, her eyes still wet with tears.   
  
"What do you mean?" WarGreymon asked. "You two merged like Agumon and I did,   
right?"   
  
Gatomon put her head in her gloved hands. "She was to far gone.... She   
passed on before it could complete.... She's gone...."   
  
WarGreymon shook his head. "I don't believe that. I refuse to believe that   
she's gone."   
  
"Her memories, her feelings, I have all of them in my head, but not   
her.... not Kari herself..." Gatomon replied. "First Wizardmon, and now   
Kari... Everyone I cared about.... everyone who's ever cared about me   
is dead...." She began crying once more. She looked up as WarGreymon placed   
a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Not everyone," WarGreymon said softly. He hugged her close, trying to   
comfort her as best he could.   
  
The group remained silent, the only sound being that of Gatomon crying   
into WarGreymon's shoulder.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED........   



	2. Destiny Seen

Broken Idols

Broken Idols   
PART TWO (2)   
A Digimon story   
Written by Trey Tackett   
mlepew@hotmail.com   
Special thanks to Steven Savage, Alicia Ashby, and everyone else who   
freely contributed assistance in the making of this story. You all   
helped me with descriptions, plot points, and the over all theme of this.   
Without your assistance, none of this would have been possible. Thank you.   
All characters are property of their creators and no copyright infringement   
is intended. Please don't sue.   
------------------------------------------------   
  
"DAD!" Matt shouted. "If you're here, answer me!" He looked around   
and sighed. Izzy, Joe, and himself were at the remains of the TV station,   
hoping to find his dad. They had gotten separated during the fight with   
Myotismon, and Matt was worried. His dad's car was still there, so this was   
the best place to look.   
  
Gabumon hopped off a pile of rubble and ran over to Matt. "Any luck?"   
  
Matt shook his head. "None, I hope he's OK...." He turned to where Izzy   
and Joe had gone to look. "You guys find anything?"   
  
"Nothing over here!" Joe shouted back.   
  
"Sorry, Matt, but the probability of your father remaining here after that   
battle is highly unlikely," Izzy replied. "My guess is that he might have   
seeked shelter."   
  
"Hey, Izzy! I think I've found something!" Tentomon shouted.   
  
  
Shigeru Ishida slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. "Ugh,   
where am I?"   
  
"You're at the TV station, dad," Matt replied. "Are you OK?"   
  
Shigeru slowly stood up. "Yeah, I'm OK. Just a little bruised up, that's   
all."   
  
"Come on, we'll get you to a hospital," Matt said.   
  
"No, I said I'm fine, Matt," Shigeru replied. "Where are the others?"   
  
"We split up so we could each get our families to safety," Joe said.   
  
"Did you beat Myotismon? Last thing I remember was Angewomon's arrow hitting   
the building, and there being an explosion," Shigeru stated.   
  
"Unfortunately, we lost," Tentomon said.   
  
"Yeah, but we're trying to setup another attack," Gomamon chimed in.   
  
Shigeru nodded. "Sounds like the best idea. I guess TK and Patamon are with   
your friends?"   
  
Matt frowned and looked at the ground. "No, dad..... TK.... TK was killed   
during the fight, Patamon too."   
  
Shigeru stared at Matt for a moment, before dropping onto one knee. His face   
had a shocked expression as he stared off into the distance. "Takeru...."   
  
  
  
"Mom? Dad? Hello?" Joe asked as he entered the apartment his family lived in.   
  
"I don't think anyone's here, Joe," Gomamon said as he followed him inside.   
"The place looks empty."   
  
"Yeah, I think you're right," Joe replied. "I guess they got taken to the   
Convention Center with all the other families."   
  
Behind them, a cabinet door slowly began to open. A hand reached out and   
grabbed hold of Joe's shoulder. Joe shouted in surprise.   
  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted as he unleashed a barrage of flying fish   
at the unknown assailant.   
  
Out of the cabinet stumbled a human a few years older than Joe. He   
frantically tried to knock the attacking fish off of him. "Get'em off! Get'em   
Off! OW!"   
  
"Hey! It's Jim! Gomamon, call off your friends, its my brother!" Joe   
exclaimed.   
  
"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Gomamon apologized as the fish attacking Jim   
vanished.   
  
"Ugh.... S'okay, I think..." Jim said as he got back to his feet. "Where'd   
those fish come from anyway?"   
  
Joe shrugged, "I've been wondering that myself since this whole thing began,   
but I've learned its just best to leave it alone."   
  
"Right," Jim replied. "So who is this guy? Is he with those ghost things?"   
  
"Um, same place, different team," Joe tried to explain. "We'll tell you   
the whole story downstairs. For now, Jim, this is Gomamon. Gomamon, this is   
my brother Jim."   
  
"Wow, something Joe's not allergic too," Jim joked.   
  
"Funny," Joe replied sarcastically. "Come on, the others are waiting   
downstairs."   
  
  
  
"Man, this is pretty serious stuff," Jim said as Matt and the other finished   
explaining all that had happened.   
  
Kana and Soun Izumi, Izzy's foster parents, were listening as well. "That's   
horrible," Kana said. "And to think you kids are all involved...."   
  
Izzy opened his laptop. "Well, it's not like we're trying to help Myotismon,   
Mom. We're the good guys, remember?" He looked at his screen. "Hey, there's a   
message from Gennai." He opened the file and a small animated graphic of   
Gennai popped up on the screen.   
  
"Ah, Izzy, I see you all made it back to your world safely. Otherwise you   
wouldn't be seeing this, now would you? Anyways, there's something I didn't   
get a chance to tell you all before you left. The Prophecy of the   
Digidestined. Now, I know Leomon told you about it, but not the whole story.   
It's pretty important, so listen up!"   
  
The others gathered around Izzy as Gennai began to tell them about the   
prophecy.   
  
  
  
"How is the plan coming along?" Myotismon asked.   
  
Demi-Devimon grinned proudly. "It's coming along great, Myotismon! We've   
already gathered most of the required energy!"   
  
Myotismon nodded, "And the Digidestined?"   
  
"Our scouts have reported seeing them within the past hour," Demi-Devimon   
stated.   
  
Myotismon frowned," So, they still live. Hmm, no matter, you shall be in   
charge of handling them."   
  
"As you wish, sir!" Demi-Devimon replied. "I'll make sure those brats are   
eliminated once and for all!"   
  
"This is your last chance, Demi-Devimon. If you fail, don't bother coming   
back," Myotismon stated.   
  
  
  
"So that's what all this is about?" Soun asked as Gennai finished telling the   
prophecy. "You weren't kidding, Izzy, this IS important."   
  
"Yeah, the fate of both worlds rests on us defeating Myotismon and repairing   
the seal between our worlds," Izzy replied. "If we can't do that, there's no   
telling what will happen."   
  
"How much time do you think we have left, Izzy?" Gabumon asked.   
  
"Just enough time for the whole lot of you to die!" Demi-Devimon shouted.   
Everyone looked up to see the evil Digimon standing atop the building.   
  
"Demi-Devimon!" Joe exclaimed. "What do you want?"   
  
"Oh, I want nothing more than to make myself look good by destroying you!"   
Demi-Devimon replied. "And you got the name wrong, it's no longer   
Demi-Devimon." He grinned as his body was enveloped in a thick black smoke.   
The sky darkened as the evil Digimon began to transform.   
  
"This is not good," Matt said as he watched. "This is definitely not good."   
  
As the smoke vanished, the new creature grinned evilly. "It's Devimon,   
no Demi, just Devimon!"   
  
"What the heck is that?!" Soun exclaimed.   
  
"Something that won't be around for very long," Matt replied. "Gabumon!"   
  
"Right, Matt!" Gabumon shouted. He began to glow as his body absorbed the   
energy from Matt's Digivice. "Gabumon, Digivolve to....."   
In a flash of light, he transformed into his champion form. "GARURUMON!"   
  
Garurumon charged forward as Kabuterimon and Ekakumon also completed their   
Digivolutions.   
  
"Now, where have I seen this before?" Devimon asked. "Oh yes, now I   
remember." He backhanded Kabuterimon and then kicked Ekakumon into a nearby   
building. "Same attack plan as our last encounter, except that pathetic   
Angemon isn't here to save you this time!"   
  
"HAND OF FATE!"   
  
Everyone stared in shock as a beam of golden energy shot through Devimon's   
shoulder. Devimon screamed in pain and clutched the wound. He turned to face   
the new attacker, and couldn't believe what he saw.   
  
"Impossible, you're dead!" Devimon shouted.   
  
Matt stared in disbelief at the sight. "Angemon...."   
  
Angemon floated in the sky a short ways off from where Devimon was. "You   
can never destroy good, Devimon. It can only be created."   
  
"Pheh, I'm gonna take pleasure in proving you wrong," Devimon replied. He   
lunged toward Angemon. "Now, DIE!"   
  
"You apparently didn't learn from out last encounter either," Angemon stated.   
he dodged Devimon's attack and uppercutted him in the gut. As Devimon   
clutched his stomach in pain, a golden staff appeared in Angemon's hands.   
  
Devimon glared at his opponent. "I thought you good guys only played fair.   
You have a weapon, I don't."   
  
"My purpose is to protect the Digidestined from scum such as yourself,"   
Angemon stated. "By any means necessary." He raised the staff and struck   
Devimon across the back. Angemon then hit him in the face. Swiftly he began   
to strike Devimon in rapid succession, aiming for each part of the evil   
Digimon's body.   
  
Matt and the others got out of the way as Devimon crashed to the ground. His   
body was bleeding in almost every spot. They looked up at Angemon in   
stunned silence.   
  
"You'll never spread your evil across the Digiworld, or this one, ever again,   
Devimon," Angemon said. The glowing staff dissolved into his fist, which then   
began to glow. "HAND OF FATE!"   
  
if he had still been aware of what was happening, Devimon would have screamed   
in agony as the energy attack engulfed his body and then began to   
disintegrate it until the monster was no more.   
  
Angemon floated to the ground near Matt and the others as the other Digimon   
reverted back to their rookie forms. "Devimon will not bother anyone ever   
again."   
  
"Angemon, where's TK?" Matt asked. "Did he survive as well?"   
  
Angemon nodded. "Yes, he did."   
  
Matt waited, expecting more to be said. "Well, here is he?"   
  
"He's here with us right now," Angemon replied.   
  
Matt looked around, and gave Angemon a confused look. "I don't see him."   
  
"You will momentarily," Angemon said, smiling. He looked toward the others.   
"We must go to the Convention Center, and then I will explain everything."   
  
  
  
WarGreymon looked up as he heard the sound of a car approaching. "Someone's   
coming."   
  
Palmon turned to look at the approaching vehicle as she dedigivolved from   
champion form. "Hey, isn't that Matt's Dad's car?"   
  
"Hey, you're right. Looks like they found him OK," Sora said.   
  
Biyomon pointed at the sky. "Look! Angemon is with them as well!"   
  
WarGreymon stood up, Gatomon still clinging to him. "Maybe they know just   
what the heck is going on."   
  
  
  
"And the next thing we know, Kari and Gatomon are fused together as well,"   
WarGreymon explained.   
  
"Odd, I've never heard of that type of Digivolution," Tentomon stated.   
  
"Those with common goals often unite to better their chances," Angemon   
stated.   
  
Izzy typed on his laptop and thought. He looked up at the others. "Perhaps it   
has to do with how they digivolve in the first place."   
  
He turned his computer around so the others could see. On the screen was a   
diagram illustrating the energy transfer between the Digivice and a Digimon.   
"We know that for our Digimon to change, they require energy. That energy   
is taken for the most part from us via the Digivices and used to cause   
Digivolution. The stronger we are, the stronger they are as well."   
  
"Sounds right to me," Joe said. "But that doesn't explain the whole 'merge   
with the Digimon' thing."   
  
"Well, why wouldn't it work in reverse?" Izzy asked.   
  
"Us receiving energy from the Digimon?" Sora asked.   
  
"Precisely," Izzy stated. "The energy is taken from both parties   
simultaneously. My theory is that its like a salt water mixture of sorts.   
Tai and Agumon, for example, were the salt, and the energy was the water.   
When it all combined, well, you see the end results."   
  
"So is it permanent?" Mimi asked.   
  
"if my theory is correct, you could probably separate them the same way you   
do salt and water," Izzy said. "Evaporate the water, and you leave the salt.   
So if you remove all the energy they should theoretically separate back to   
their normal selves. Unfortunately, to remove every last bit of energy would   
require them to be dead." He thought for a moment. "Tai, can you try to   
revert back to a lower stage?"   
  
WarGreymon shrugged. "Dunno, let me see." He began to concentrate. His body   
started glowing and then began to shrink. When the glow faded, Tai was   
almost entirely back to normal. The only difference was that his skin had a   
noticeable pink color, and he had a Koromon's ears on top of his head.   
  
Izzy closed his laptop. "That solves my question on whether you could   
Digivolve or not."   
  
Matt looked toward Angemon as something dawned on him. "Wait, then does that   
mean..."   
  
Angemon smiled and nodded.   
  
"What is it, Matt?" Shigeru asked.   
  
"Angemon and TK, they fused together as well!" Matt exclaimed.   
  
Angemon began to glow and then the Digimon started to shrink. The glow faded   
and TK grinned. His face look relatively normal, except that he had the same   
markings as Patamon's, he also had the bat-wing like ears that were at the   
moment sticking out from holes in his hat.   
  
Shigeru blinked. "Takeru?"   
  
TK laughed, "Hi, dad!" He looked at Matt. "Miss me?"   
  
Matt leaned down and hugged his little brother. "You have no idea, TK."   
  
  
  
Myotismon let go of the human as he felt her body go limp. He licked the   
blood off of his fangs and smiled. Finding those to feed from was much easier   
in this world than his own.   
  
Devimon had failed, again, but that didn't matter now. Soon everything would   
be in place, and he would rule both worlds. Climbing back into his carriage,   
Myotismon smirked. Soon it would be the final battle, and the Digidestined   
would be no more.   
  
  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Mimi asked as her Digivice began to blare its alarm.   
Seconds later, Joe's, Matt's, Izzy's, and Sora's started as well.   
  
"Something's going on, and I doubt its good," Tai stated.   
  
"Quick, what time is it?" Shigeru asked.   
  
"Five till six," Izzy replied.   
  
"The hour of the beast...." Shigeru said. "We've got less than eleven minutes   
before then."   
  
"The Prophecy! He's right, we don't got much time!" Izzy exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Myotismon laughed evilly as he felt the energy circulate around him. His   
bats flew from all sides of the city, gathering energy from his henchmen. It   
was only a matter of time now.   
  
  
  
"But we don't even know where to look," Joe stated. "How do we even start   
trying to find Myotismon?"   
  
"This may be a hunch, but maybe if we follow all those bats in the sky, we   
could find him," Gomamon replied.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Tai said. He turned toward the group. "Let's get   
going!"   
  
  
  
The car sped toward the direction the bats were flying.   
  
"Faster, Dad!" Matt said. "We're losing them!"   
  
"I'm flooring the pedal already!" Shigeru replied. "Time?"   
  
Izzy checked the clock on his Digivice. "Approximately one minute!"   
  
  
"Yes, there's enough power now," Myotismon said to himself. His body began   
to glow.   
  
  
"Six seconds," Izzy shouted as the clock reached 6:06pm "5, 4, 3, 2, 1....."   
  
The ground shook and a building exploded in the center of the city. A   
horrific creature grew from the explosion, laughing evilly.   
  
"People of Earth, allow me to introduce myself," the creature said. "I am   
your now master, VenomMyotismon!!"   
  
Tai leaped out of the car as Shigeru brought it to an abrupt halt. Matt, TK,   
and the others got out as well.   
  
"My god, he's huge!" Shigeru exclaimed.   
  
"he did it.... I can't believe he did it!" Gatomon exclaimed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.   
  
"He got enough energy to Digivolve to his Mega form," Gatomon stated.   
  
"Mega form?" Izzy asked. "Can our Digimon handle him like that?"   
  
Gatomon shook her head. "Not in champion form, and I'm not sure about   
Ultimate, but Tai might have a chance. WarGreymon is Koromon's Mega form."   
  
"OK then, I'll see what I can do, but be ready just in case, guys," Tai   
said. His body began to glow and he closed his eyes. An aura appeared around   
him and he shouted, "WARP DIGIVOLVE!"   
  
A column of energy erupted around Tai and he rapidly transformed through the   
carious forms, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and finally the Mega form of   
WarGreymon.   
  
"Gabumon, he's gonna need some back-up," Matt said.   
  
Gabumon nodded and charged after WarGreymon, changing to Garurumon, and   
then WereGarurumon.   
  
"Ah, you're just in time, Digidestined!" VenomMyotismon said. "Right on   
time for your doom!"   
  
As he got closer, WarGreymon was able to get a better look at the monster.   
It was something out of a horror movie, appearance wise. Long lanky arms   
with gigantic hands, wings, fangs, multiple eyes on the front of it's lower   
torso, not to mention it's amazing height! The beast stood taller than   
everything in the city!   
  
WereGarurumon leaped onto WarGreymon's back and used him as a springboard   
to launch himself higher. "WOLF CLAW!" he shouted as he fired a fist shaped   
energy blast. The attack didn't even cause VenomMyotismon to flinch when it   
struck him.   
  
"Is that all you got?" the beast asked.   
  
WereGarurumon growled and swung a kick at the monster. VenomMyotismon merely   
backhanded the Digimon, sending it slamming into the ground with a fierce   
impact.   
  
WarGreymon dodged the eyebeams fired from VenomMyotismon's lower torso. He   
shot forward and began stabbing at the monster with his metal claws. The   
attacks barely even scratched the monster, but WarGreymon didn't let up. One   
of the eyes turned toward him and fired a blast at point blank range.   
  
"TAI!" Gatomon shouted as she saw WarGreymon slam onto the ground near   
WereGarurumon.   
  
"This isn't looking good," Shigeru said.   
  
"Come on, they need our help!" Gomamon shouted. He charged toward the   
battle followed by Biyomon, Palmon, and Tentomon. They all transformed   
into champion forms along the way.   
  
"More sacrifices to the fire?" VenomMyotismon asked. "So be it!" He   
laughed evilly as the Digimon began their assault. Explosions of energy   
rocked his body, but he returned fire.   
  
TK watched as the champion Digimon tried desperately to hold off the   
monster. "I've gotta help them."   
  
Shigeru looked down at his son. "TK, no, stay here, it's safer."   
  
TK took off running. "Sorry, dad, but they need me!" His body began to   
glow and in a flash of light, Angemon took the air.   
  
Kana looked down at Gatomon. "Aren't you going to join them?"   
  
Gatomon shook her head. "I wouldn't be any help. I can't digivolve because   
the Digivice was destroyed at the Convention Center."   
  
  
WereGarurumon slowly got back to his feet, as did WarGreymon. "Sucker packs   
a punch, doesn't he?"   
  
WarGreymon nodded, "It's not over yet though, come on!"   
  
He took to the air as they charged toward the monster once more.   
  
Birdramon and Kabuterimon dodged VenomMyotismon's eye blasts as they   
continued their attack. The blasts struck a near by building, which   
promptly disintegrated.   
  
"They're not strong enough, they need to go to ultimate forms," Sora stated   
as she watched Togemon slam to the ground.   
  
Izzy shook his head. "They don't have enough energy."   
  
"What do you mean?" Joe asked.   
  
"Look at them, VenomMyotismon is two levels higher power wise. He's wearing   
them out twice as fast," Izzy explained.   
  
  
Angemon dodged VenomMyotismon's attacks and unleashed his Hand of Fate blast   
directly into the monster's face. The monster yelped and stumbled back a bit.   
Angemon darted out of the way to dodge the monster's giant fist, but was   
nailed head on by the other one. Angemon yelled in pain as he was slammed   
into a building and fell to the ground.   
  
Matt watched on as the Digimons' attacks proved worthless against   
VenomMyotismon. He yelled in surprise as WereGarurumon landed with a   
sickening crash onto the pavement in front of him, and reverted back to   
Gabumon form. Matt rushed to his friend's side. Gabumon was still alive,   
but very beat up. There was blood soaking through the fur coat the   
Digimon always kept wrapped around himself. Matt stared in anger at   
VenomMyotismon. "That does it...."   
  
Matt clenched his fists as he stood up. This wasn't going to happen,   
they couldn't lose. he wouldn't let his brother down again, not now, not   
when he had just got him back. He didn't notice his Digivice and crest begin   
to glow, however, VenomMyotismon did.   
  
"What in the world?" the monster asked. There then was a sudden blinding   
flash of light that engulfed the immediate area.   
  
Together as one, two voices cried out, "WARP DIGIVOLVE!!" A column of blue   
light erupted to the sky. Gabumon could be seen inside, rapidly transforming   
through Garurumon, WereGarurumon, and finally into something completely new.   
  
"Gabumon, Digivolve to......"   
  
The light vanished leaving the new creature floating in the sky. It was   
bent down on all fours and looked to be one or two feet shorter than   
WarGreymon. For the most part, it looked as if someone had mechanized   
Garurumon, leaving only a few places with fur. His tail extended, revealing   
a double edged blade, and wings folded out from his back. "METALGARURUMON!"   
  
The others watched in amazement, and Izzy's eyes suddenly widened.   
  
"Now I understand!"   
  
Kana looked at him. "Understand what?"   
  
"The prophecy!" Izzy exclaimed. "When the Light of Hope and the Courage   
of Friendship unite, it meant Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari all joining with their   
Digimon!"   
  
"But, why do I play a part in it?" Gatomon asked. "I can't Digivolve,   
remember?"   
  
"The Digivice isn't.... needed to cause Digivolution," Angemon said   
painfully as he staggered back to his feet. "The secret lies in one's   
heart, not some device." He took to the air once more, summoning his staff.   
  
VenomMyotismon back up as MetalGarurumon launched a massive barrage of   
missiles. The missiles collided with his body and instantly began to   
encase him in ice.   
  
WarGreymon too this chance to attack once more. Placing his claws together,   
he began to spin like a top till he was nothing more than a blur. He   
then dove straight toward the monster.   
  
VenomMyotismon broke out of the ice just in time to see the incoming attack.   
He cried out in pain as WarGreymon literally burrowed through his lower   
torso and out the other side of his body. VenomMyotismon dropped to   
his knees in pain. A spherical creature began to try and claw its way out   
of the wound.   
  
"What in the world is that?!" Soun exclaimed.   
  
"It must be VenomMyotismon's true self," Izzy stated.   
  
"Well, it's ugly, that's for sure!" Mimi exclaimed.   
  
The Sphere shaped creature cackled. "You Digidestined have no idea of my   
true power!" VenomMyotismon stood back up and his hands began to glow. "But   
you will soon find out! DOORS OF HELL!"   
  
Instantly, the entire area was enveloped in a blood red light and all   
the Digimon began screaming in pain.   
  
Through the red light, the digidestined watched in horror as bolts of energy   
repeatedly struck their Digimon. The screams of pain were like those of   
dying animals.   
  
Gatomon cried out as the attack continued. Pain wracked every part of her   
body from head to paw. She couldn't take much more, the end was fast   
approaching.   
  
No, she couldn't give up. Not like this, she had to fight. Slowly, she began   
to get back up to her feet, trying to ignore the pain as the assault on her   
and the others continued.   
  
The Crest of Light began to glow, shining visibly through the red light of   
VenomMyotismon's attack.   
  
Gatomon couldn't give up. She'd fight, not for herself, but for her friends.   
Kari and Wizardmon gave their lives to save hers, she would do the same   
for the others if she had to. She closed her eyes and crest began to glow   
brighter.   
  
The Sphere shaped creature stared at Gatomon in shock. "WHAT?!" How are   
you still standing?! Why aren't you screaming in pain like the others?!"   
  
Gatomon cupped her paws around the crest and tag as it glowed even brighter.   
A bolt of energy rippled off the tag and across her body. It extended away   
from her back and formed wings. "Gatomon, Digivolve to....."   
  
There was another flash of energy as Gatomon transformed into her ultimate   
form. "ANGEWOMON!" Angewomon raised her arms into the air, and a gold halo   
appeared above her head. Instantly, the red light vanished and the energy   
bolts ceased.   
  
Sora and the others watched as all the Digimon except for WarGreymon,   
Angemon, MetalGarurumon, and Angewomon, collapsed and reverted back to   
Rookie forms. They ran toward their fallen friends.   
  
"The destruction of innocent lives, this city, and the Digiworld, all   
crimes that have gone unpunished far to long," Angewomon began. "Now it is   
time for justice to be served. VenomMyotismon, you've taken the lives of   
to many, including my friends. Your reign of terror ends here!"   
  
VenomMyotismon cackled and reached out to capture Angewomon. Fortunately,   
WarGreymon intercepted the monster and knocked his hand upward.   
  
"Miserable Digimon," the monster sneered. "I should have destroyed you   
sooner."   
  
Suddenly, Sora's crest fired out a beam of energy. The beam wrapped around   
VenomMyotismon's arm and held tightly. Izzy's, Mimi's, and Joe's each   
followed suit, each beam trapping the monster till he could no longer move.   
  
Angemon channeled his staff's energy into his fist. "Now, while he's   
restrained!"   
  
"Channel your power through me!" Angewomon shouted.   
  
Simultaneously, WarGreymon, Angemon, and MetalGarurumon launched their most   
powerful attacks at the halo above Angewomon's head. She raised her hand   
into the halo as the combined energies were channeled into a single arrow.   
Angewomon readied the arrow and took aim at VenomMyotismon.   
  
"The purity of light, hope, courage, and friendship are things you lack,"   
Angewomon stated. "For Wizardmon, Kari, and all the other lives you've   
destroyed, may this arrow pierce what darkened soul you have, Demon!"   
She fired the arrow directly at VenomMyotismon.   
  
"A single arrow will guide the way," Izzy said, remembering the prophecy.   
  
VenomMyotismon screamed in pain as the arrow struck him. His body began   
to convulse and then disintegrate until he was no more. The fog over the   
city began to lift, and the sun was visible once more.   
  
Angewomon wavered and began to fall toward the ground. As she reverted back   
to Gatomon, Angemon swooped down to catch her. The battle was over, and the   
monster was no more.   
  
Angemon flew toward WarGreymon and handed Gatomon over to him gently.   
"She's weakened right now, but she'll be OK."   
  
The group floated to the ground near their friend, and both WarGreymon   
and MetalGarurumon reverted back to their in-training forms.   
  
For the most part, the Tsunomon and Matt fusion looked exactly like Matt   
normally did. The only obvious differences were that he had Tsunomon's   
face colorings and markings, and the small horn protruding from the   
top of his head.   
  
Tai looked at Angemon. "Is it over? Did we truly beat him?"   
  
Angemon nodded, "Yes, the prophecy has been fulfilled. Myotismon will   
no longer be a threat to either world."   
  
"hey, look at that," Matt said as he pointed at a large group coming   
from the Convention Center.   
  
"Huh, whoah, that's a large crowd," Tai replied. "Hey, I think I see our   
parents!"   
  
"Mom!" Sora shouted as she ran toward her mother.   
  
Tai, Matt, and Angemon watched the small family reunions and couldn't   
help but to smile. They noticed a group of people, however, who   
looked as if they couldn't find who they were searching for.   
  
"Man, I wonder how they're gonna react when they see us," Tai said.   
  
Gatomon frowned and hopped out of Tai's arms as the group of parents   
approached them.   
  
"TK, Matt! You guys did it!" Shigeru exclaimed. "Whoah, Matt, looks like you   
went through that fusion thing too."   
  
Matt chuckled, "Yeah, pretty much."   
  
Shigeru smirked. "Heh, guess I'm gonna have to get used to seeing you and   
TK like this."   
  
A woman walked over to them. "TK? Did someone find TK?" she asked, concerned.   
  
"Um, hi.... Patsy," Shigeru hesitated. It'd been a while since he and her   
had last seen each other.   
  
"Shigeru, where's TK? I can't find him anywhere..." Patsy said.   
  
Angemon stepped forward. "I'm right here, mom."   
  
Patsy gave Angemon a confused look. She looked at Matt, then   
Shigeru, and back at Angemon. "What? How can you be TK? Shigeru, this is   
serious. TK ran off with Joe on top of some... monster! What if something's   
happened!"   
  
"Patsy, please, listen," Shigeru interrupted. "TK's safe, he's right here   
with Matt."   
  
"Matt? Oh god, what happened to him?!" Patsy exclaimed, panicking.   
  
"Whoah, whoah, it's OK. It's a complicated story, Patsy. But you need to   
understand, that despite what they may look like, that IS Takeru," Shigeru   
explained.   
  
  
Tai walked toward his parents as TK's and Matt's mom tried to understand   
the situation. "Mom, dad, it's me."   
  
Umi and Ryosuko looked at him and blinked. "Tai?" Umi asked.   
  
Tai nodded. "Yeah, it's me, mom. I'm glad you two are OK."   
  
"Oh, Tai... what happened to you?" Umi asked.   
  
"I'm not really all that sure myself, mom, but don't worry, I'm OK,"   
Tai replied.   
  
"Where's you sister? Is she safe?" Ryosuko asked.   
  
Tai remained silent. He looked toward Gatomon, who was sitting with her   
back turned to the group a short distance away. He turned back to his parents   
and tried to tell them a condensed version of what had happened.   
  
  
Gatomon looked back to the group and sighed. She didn't belong with them,   
she couldn't belong to them. Yet, Kari's memories tried to tell her   
otherwise. Memories of parents, of a mother, a father, but those were Kari's   
memories, not hers. If that were true though, why did they feel like they   
were her own? Why did she feel she should be over there with Tai instead   
of by herself?   
  
Gatomon looked up as she felt on a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked   
back to see Umi kneeling down beside her.   
  
"Kari, are you OK?" Umi asked.   
  
Gatomon looked away. "I'm not Kari.... I'm sorry."   
  
"If I understand what Tai said correctly, she and someone named Gatomon   
merged together into one being like he and his friend," Umi said. "I   
don't know the full effects of what that means, but I do know that you   
ARE Kari, whether you believe it or not."   
  
Gatomon looked back at Umi, her eyes beginning to become moist with tears.   
One memory kept playing over in her head, and she was beginning to   
understand what it meant.   
  
'Take care of our family,' Kari had said to her during the fusion.   
  
At that time, she didn't know why Kari had said 'our' instead of 'my', but   
she was starting to understand it now. Kari had known she wasn't going   
to make it. She had given Gatomon her memories, her feelings for a reason.   
  
In essence, they were right. She was still Gatomon, but she was also Kari   
at the same time. She had been given what made Kari... Kari.   
  
"Momma...." Gatomon said softly. She latched onto Umi, hugging   
her as she cried.   
  
  
Matt spoke up above everyone. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but   
our work's not done yet."   
  
Patsy looked at him, "What do you mean? What's there left to do?"   
  
"The Digiworld," Angemon said bluntly.   
  
"He's right...." Izzy said. "We have to go back."   
  
"Why? I thought you defeated Myotismon?" Kana asked.   
  
Izzy looked at his foster parent. "Yes, but the Digiworld is still in bad   
condition. When we first left it to come back, Myotismon's power was   
corrupting it."   
  
"But with Myotismon gone, shouldn't it be undone?" Shigeru asked.   
  
Tai shook his head. "Time moves faster in the Digiworld than it does here.   
Years have passed by there in just the short time we've been here."   
  
"And with years of corruption, the Digiworld just kept getting worse, and   
worse," Izzy finished the statement.   
  
"And the longer we stay here, the worse it'll get," Sora stated.   
  
"So how do we get back?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I can try and teleport us back," Angemon said. "It'll take me a minute to   
gather the necessary energy, though."   
  
Tai nodded, "Go for it, Angemon."   
  
Kana hugged Izzy, "Be careful, Izzy"   
  
Izzy hugged back, "I'll be OK, you'll see."   
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Izzy's parents," Tentomon bowed and flew   
toward Angemon.   
  
"Tai, come back safely," Umi said as she watched Gatomon and Tai walk   
toward Angemon. "And take care of Kari."   
  
Tai looked down at Gatomon, and smiled. "Don't worry, mom, I will."   
  
Angemon looked at Patsy, "I'm sorry, Mom. Just when everyone was back   
together again too." He then looked back at the others. "I'm ready whenever   
you all are."   
  
"All right then," Tai said. "Please keep you hands and feet inside the   
ride at all times, and please, keep all loose items in a safe place. Next   
stop, the Digiworld!"   
  
Angemon raised his staff above his head as it began to glow. Energy began   
to swirl around the digidestined and a pillar of rainbow colored light   
erupted beneath them toward the sky.   
  
"Bye Momma!" Sora shouted, as she and the others began to float up through   
the column of light.   
  
"Jim! Tell mom and dad I'll be OK!" Joe shouted at his brother.   
  
"Come back safely!" Jim shouted back, waving.   
  
Patsy watched the group slowly floating toward the sky. "TK! MATT! WATCH   
OUT FOR EACH OTHER!"   
  
"They'll be OK," Shigeru said. He looked toward Patsy. "Just look at what   
they've already accomplished." He hesitated, but then slowly put his arm   
around her. She returned the gesture and they watched together as the   
group vanished into the night along with the column of light.   
  
  
The future is unknown for the digidestined. They now return to the Digiworld   
to set things right there once and for all. But that, dear readers, is   
another story.   
  
THE END 


	3. The Pointless Filler Story that Makes Li...

Broken Idols 

Broken Idols  
PART THREE (3)   
  
A Digimon story   
Written by Trey Tackett   
mlepew@hotmail.com  
Visit the Broken Idols Web Page at http://members.tripod.com/~scrappydappydoo/bidols.htm Special thanks to Steven Savage, Alicia Ashby, and everyone else who freely contributed assistance in the making of this story. You all helped me with descriptions, plot points, and the over all theme of this. Without your assistance, none of this would have been possible. Thank you. All characters are property of their creators and no copyright infringement is intended. Please don't sue. 

--------------------------

Piedmon backed up slowly in fear. "No, impossible..... I can't be beaten by a mere Ultimate form!"

Magna-Angemon walked towards Piedmon, his sword readied for attack. "Nothing is impossible, Piedmon. Your failure to realize that was your biggest mistake."

Piedmon glared in anger at his enemy. One by one, the Digidestined's Digimon had achieved their Mega form, all except Angemon.

He had underestimated Angemon's powers, and now he was paying for it. "You will never leave here alive!" He lunged forward to attack.

"Your fate has been sealed by your own actions," Magna-Angemon stated as he began to glow. "HEAVEN'S GATE!"

Piedmon stared in horror as beams of energy rained down from the sky, bombarding his body. He screamed in pain as he disintegrated into nothing.

"Two weeks after first appearing, the mysterious land formations in the sky have seemingly vanished," the news reporter stated. "Appearing shortly after the devastating battle downtown, the land formations have baffled researchers across the world."

Ryosuko looked up from the TV as he heard a knock at the door. He hit the mute button and went to answer it. "Hello?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Yo, dad!" Tai said, grinning. "We're Baaaaaaaaaack!"

"TAI!" Ryosuko exclaimed. "You're safe!" He hugged his son. "Where's Kari, is she OK?"

"Right here," Gatomon said as she entered the living room.

Umi looked out of the kitchen, "KARI!"

The small cat-girl ran over and hugged her mom. "We did it, mom! We beat the Dark Masters!"

"The who?" Umi asked. "Nevermind, you can explain later. Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Now this is going to pose a problem," Izzy stated as he looked at the others.

"You're telling me," Tai said, his Koromon ears twitching with annoyance. "There's no way we can go out in public like this."

"Tai's right, I mean, how am I supposed to explain having a horn on my head?" Matt asked. "Or TK having bat wing-like ears?"

"I dunno," Mimi began. She messed with Matt's hair some. "With a little styling you could probably hide it."

"My main concern would be Kari," Izzy said. "She's more Digimon than human."

Gatomon smirked, "You have no idea. Why not just tell people the truth?"

"Because there'd be an endless run of reporters and scientists trying to get at you and the others," Izzy replied. Trust me, you don't want that to happen."

"Unfortunately, it may be our only option," Joe said bluntly.

"Well, we could always return to the Digiworld," Biyomon suggested.

"I'm up for that idea," Gomamon stated. "Besides, the water is a lot better there."

"It's not that easy," Tai chimed in. "We have lives and families, we just can't abandon all that."

"Look's like Kari's idea may be the only viable option," Palmon said.

"There may be one other option," Izzy spoke up. He typed at his laptop. "Remember the program Gennai gave us that hid my parents, Tentomon, and myself from Myotismon's henchmen?"

Tentomon nodded, "Yes, it was very handy. Izzy, are you thinking what I think you are?"

"Exactly, Tentomon!" Izzy replied. "If I can adjust the coding so that it works on humans instead of Digimon, our problems might be solved."

"But how could we run it? Didn't the program have to be used on a computer?" Joe asked.

"It will be," Izzy replied. "The Digimon are like computers, remember?"

"And how do you plan for us to get the program?" Tai asked.

"Same way I made Tentomon digivolve that first time," Izzy stated. He brought up a small menu on his screen and scrolled down to a group of four entries. "Now to see if this'll work...."

Tai held his head and tried to steady himself against a chair. Matt, TK, and Gatomon also tried to brace themselves against something.

"It feels like something just jabbed into my skull," TK said, somewhat in pain.

"Sorry about that, but it should pass in a few moments," Izzy replied. "OK, the four of you now have the coding for the program in you. All you have to do is run it. Keep in mind though it'll only work for the smaller forms, and you'll have to deactivate it to Digivolve."

Sora looked out at the night sky and smiled. It had been two years since they defeated the Dark Masters, and everything had been peaceful since. Izzy's program had worked, and no one could tell that Tai, Matt, Kari, and TK had ever changed.

"Hey, Sora," Tai said as he walked up the steps to Sora's apartment. He leaned back against the railing.

"Hi, Tai, what bring you here?" Sora asked.

"Just dropping off those history notes I borrowed," Tai replied. "What about you?"

"Just wondering if the Digiworld's OK," Sora said.

"Ah," Tai said. He looked up at the stars.

"I just hope that whatever has happened there since we left, it was for the better," Sora stated. She sighed, "We don't need another group of Dark Masters."

"That's for sure..." Tai replied.

Across the street, a lone figure stood atop a building, looking down at the two. She grinned to herself and then vanished in flash of light.

"OK, class, we've got a new student today," the teacher began. "Its her first day, so try not to heckle her to much," she added jokingly.

Matt looked up from his reading at the new student. She was about average height, and looked about the same age as he was. What caught his attention was her navy blue colored hair. He had seen people with odd hair coloring before, but those people had gotten their hair dyed. The new girl's hair looked oddly natural. Her eyes also caught his attention. They were purple, but with an overall yellow tint to them.

"Allow me to introduce Kasagi Corosu, and before you ask, yes her hair is naturally that color."

"And I thought people only had odd colored hair in animations," Tai whispered from behind Matt.

Matt smirked at Tai's comment. He looked back at Kasagi. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite place. He didn't notice the barely visible glow his crest had began to give off.

Mimi sighed as she sat down at the lunch table. "You know, history class is boring."

"Oh, come on, Mimi," Sora began. "It isn't that bad."

"Maybe if those ancient rulers had a better fashion sense, I might find it more interesting," Mimi stated.

Sora chuckled at the thought. She looked up as a loud scream came from outside. Both her and Mimi looked toward the door heading outside to see people running in terror.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked.

"Dunno," Sora replied. "But my crest has started glowing."

Mimi and Sora got up and ran toward the exit. The gasped in shock at what was causing all the commotion.

"Leomon?!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't think that's Leomon, Sora," Mimi said. "I don't remember Leomon being dark blue, or being female!"

The both backed up some as the Digimon turned toward them. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Digidestined," the Digimon said. "We meet at last."

"Who are you and why are you attacking these people?" Sora demanded.

"You may call me Leowomon, and I did it to draw you out into the open," the creature replied. Leowomon smiled, revealing her fangs. "Your deaths will be a great victory for myself!"

"I don't like the look of this," Mimi said, getting worried.

"Why attack us when we're defenseless? Don't got the guts to do it when we can fight back?!" Sora shouted, hoping to buy some time in case the others had heard the commotion as well.

"Now why waste my time fighting, when I can kill you easily like this?" Leowomon replied. She withdrew her sword. 

"Super Shocker!"

Leowomon stumbled forward from the attack. She turned around to see Tentomon and Izzy arrive on the scene. "Koushiro......" she said softly, her voice a mixture of joy and surprise.

"I highly advise you to leave my friends alone," Izzy ordered. His crest and Digivice glowed, awaiting activation.

"Koushiro, this is not your fight. Leave before you get hurt," Leowomon stated.

"Sorry, don't take requests from evil Digimon," Izzy replied. "If you're going to hurt my friends, you're gonna have to go through Tentomon and myself first."

Leowomon hesitated, and then put her sword away. She looked down at Sora and Mimi. "We shall continue this later." There was a flash of light as she teleported away.

"You two okay?" Izzy asked as he ran over to his friends. "I heard the screaming and came as fast I could. Lucky thing Tentomon hangs around at the school while we're here."

"Perfect timing, Izzy," Sora said.

"I'm surprised it was that easy," Tentomon said. "I thought she would have at least put up a fight."

"I think she might have been afraid of you and Izzy," Sora said.

"Actually," Mimi interrupted. "She seemed, I don't know, happy to see them."

"And she knew my real name," Izzy stated. "Hmm, interesting."

"Why's that so interesting?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy looked down at the Digimon. "Simple, no one ever calls me by it. Not even my parents."

"So what do we know about this Leowomon?" Tai asked.

Izzy plugged his Digivice into the adapter on his laptop. The information from the Digivice transferred to the screen seconds later.

"No information found?" Gomamon asked, reading the screen.

"That's strange," Izzy commented. He plugged in Sora's Digivice, and then Mimi's, getting the same error message for each of them.

"This definately isn't a good sign," TK stated.

"Apparently, we're dealing with a brand new type of Digimon," Matt said.

"Izzy's someone's here to see you!" Kana called from the other room.

"Be there in a sec, mom," Izzy replied. He set his computer down and went to the front door. "Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Kasagi Corosu," the visitor started. "I just moved in next door. I thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

"Uh, hi," Izzy replied.

"Well, nice meeting you!" Kasagi said. She then headed back towards her home next door.

Izzy blinked, "Well that was odd...." He closed the door and headed back toward his room.

"So, was she cute?" Matt asked jokingly.

Izzy blushed, "Well... I.. um..."

The shade was very relaxing. Izzy looked at his Digivice's clock to make sure he had time. "Just a few minutes before school starts, plenty of time."

"Hey!" Kasagi shouted as she ran towards Izzy.

Izzy looked up from his laptop, "Oh, hello Kasagi."

Kasagi sat down next to Izzy. "Hi, watcha working on?" She looked over at the screen.

Izzy tried to cover the laptop's screen. "Erm, nothing important. Just something I'm working on." He knew he shouldn't have tried to find any information on Leowomon before school started.

"Oh come on, Izzy," Kasagi said. "Its not like its anything bad is it?"

Izzy hesitated, trying to think of an answer, when suddenly the school bell rang. "I've gotta get to class." He closed his computer and ran towards the school building.

Kasagi smiled as she watched him run off. She then looked up at the sky, "I've got some work to do myself...."

Tai struggled to stay awake during the teacher's lesson for the day. He looked over at Izzy, who was on his laptop.

"Mr. Kamiya, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Er.. I mean, yes sir, I'm listening," Tai replied.

"Then why don't you come to the board and solve this problem?" the teacher asked.

Tai groaned and got up to walk to the board in front of the class. This was one of the reasons he hated math class. As soon as he reached for the dry-erase marker, there was a loud explosion. 

The fire alarms blared seconds later. Then there was a second explosion, and a third, and then two more after that.

"Everyone remain calm!" the teacher shouted as he tried to keep things under control.

Izzy and Tai ran to the window to take a look outside. Leowomon was unleashing her energy fist attacks at the school, taken out whatever it connected with.

"Oh man... She's back," Tai said.

"And Tentomon stayed back at my place today," Izzy stated. "Looks like you'll have to try and stop her."

"Right," Tai replied. He ran out of the room, much to the protest of the panicked teacher. Dropping the illusion program of Izzy's, he Digivolved into his Agumon/Human fusion stage and raced outside. "Leowomon!"

Leowomon turned around to face him, and stared in shock. "Another... no, it can't be!"

"Another? Another what?" Tai asked. He clenched his clawed hands, anticipating an attack.

"How can their be another fusion?!" Leowomon shouted. "HOW?!"

Tai pondered, what did she mean by another fusion? Did that mean she was one as well? There would be time for answers later, he had to stop her from doing any more damage. 

"Pepper Breath!" he shouted as he launched a fireball out of his mouth.

Leowomon deflected the attack with her sword, and charged forward. She roared in anger as she slashed at Tai.

Tai leaped out of the way, dodging the attack. He ducked another swing, and hit Leowomon in the gut with a punch. He was caught off guard as she quickly recovered and knocked him down with one swift kick.

Leowomon followed up by ramming her knee into Tai's gut repeatedly. The humanoid T-rex Digimon yelled in pain with each strike. He reared forward and drove his fangs into the evil Digimon's leg. Leowomon roared and tried to knock Tai away.

Tai held on tightly. He knew he had bitten in deep as he tasted the blood seeping through the wound. He yelped as Leowomon succeeded in knocking him away. She held the would glaring at him.

"Pathetic child, your attempts at destroying me are in vain," Leowomon boasted. "No Rookie form can ever hope to defeat a Champion form by itself."

Tai grinned, "You're right about one thing, and I can easily fix that." He began to glow. "DIGIVOLVE!" With that, the human-like qualities of the Tai/Agumon fusion vanished, replaced by the monstrous reptile the was Greymon.

Leowomon stepped back, staring at the Digimon dinosaur. She then lunged forward and drove her sword into Greymon's side the second he stopped transforming. Greymon roared in pain and staggered, clutching the wound. Before he knew it, Leowomon moved toward him in a blur. 

At a speed faster than Greymon could track, Leowomon began slashing furiously at him from all sides. Greymon bellowed in pain, unable to fight back. He fell face first to the ground, his body covered in wounds, and his own blood.

The pain was unbearable. Greymon's body had literally been cut open all over by Leowomon's attacks. His arms had been rendered completely useless, his legs the same way, his tail only hanging on by a few undamaged tendons, his helmet shattered, and a pool of blood beginning to form around him. This was it, Greymon knew this would be the end.....

"A pity, I thought you Digidestined would be stronger," Leowomon stated. She was then sent sprawling by a powerful kick. She got back to her feet and turned to see who attacked her.

Weregarurumon took a defensive stance. "I suggest you back off."

"A dying champion, and a soon to be former Ultimate, is this all there is to offer?" Leowomon replied. Her body began to glow. "Leowomon, digivolve to...." Her fur turned a golden color and blood red stripes appears along her body, her muscles became larger, and her height increased by three feet. "TIGREMON!" She held out her sword and cackled.

V

Weregarurumon took up position in front of Greymon. He dodged out of the way of Tigremon's sword and hit her in the face with his Wolf Claw attack. He followed up with a Garuru Kick to the chest, sending Tigremon stumbling backwards.

Tigremon looked up to see Angemon and Angewomon arriving on the scene and cursed softly.

"You may have won this round, but the battle is far from over," she stated. There was a flash of light as she teleported away.

Angewomon knelt down besides Greymon as the others looked on. His breathing was becoming ragged and weak, mostly due to the heavy loss of blood.

"How is he?" Weregarurumon asked.

Angewomon shook her head, "Not good, I'm afraid. His wounds are deep and he's lost a lot of blood."

Angemon frowned, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try to heal him possibly," Angewomon replied. She held out her hands just above Greymon's body. Focusing on the dinosaur Digimon, her hands began to glow. Slowly, Greymon's wounds began to close and heal. Her hands stopped glowing and she stood up. "I healed the wounds, but he's still weak from the blood loss."

Greymon glowed and reverted back to his Koromon/Tai fusion form. Blood still caked his body, as well as the area around him.

Angemon reached down and carefully picked Tai up. "I'll take him back to his place to rest. You two make sure everyone's OK."

Angewomon and Weregarurumon nodded in reply, and then went off to find the other Digidestined. Angemon took to the air, heading toward Tai's home.

"I can't believe she was able to Digivolve right in front of me," Matt said, reverting back to his Gabumon/Human fusion form.

"Believe it," Izzy replied. They were back at his house, the others were there as well.

"Poor Tai..." Sora said. "How long is he going to be out?"

Izzy shook his head, "Don't know, definitely for a while though."

Mimi sighed, "She took out Greymon in under a minute. I don't like that thought...."

"True, but we do have something on her," Izzy stated. "She doesn't like to fight when she's outnumbered."

"Plus, she didn't seem to want to fight you," Joe stated.

Izzy was about to respond when Tigremon appeared on his laptop screen. "What the?"

"To the Digidestined, you have already witnessed some of my power and your leader is out of commission," Tigremon began. "None of you are safe, I know where you all reside. This is not a threat, but merely a warning. I do, however, wish to meet with one of you on... peaceful... terms. Have Koushiro meet me at the park within two hours alone. No Digimon, no fusions, just him. If you do not comply, I'll do to you what I did to Greymon." The image then disappeared.

Everyone looked at Izzy. "You don't plan to do this, do you?" Gatomon asked.

"Actually," Izzy began. "I have an idea." He looked toward Tentomon and then at his Digivice.

Izzy adjusted his backpack and looked around. The park was surprisingly empty, which was good.

"Koushiro Izumi!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Kasagi?" Izzy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You came alone, perfect!" Kasagi stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izzy asked. He paused, she had called him Koushiro. Yet he had never told her his real name. Wait, Kasagi had first shown up around the same time as....

"Leowomon...." Izzy said as realization dawned on him.

Kasagi smiled, "Wow, you figured it out that quickly. I'm impressed!"

"But how? There were only Digivices made for my friends and myself," Izzy stated. "How did you get a Digimon, let alone fuse with it?"

"Myotismon created me as his Plan B," Kasagi replied.

"That's highly unlikely. Myotismon didn't..." Izzy stopped. "His castle was built around the labs were our Digivices and Digimon were created...."

"Exactly," Kasagi said. "He simply moved in and took the technology for himself! Of course, he needed a chosen child for the Digimon's personality, and he didn't get that till he invaded Earth. Then all he had to do was force a Fusion to occur, and you see the results."

"But why focus on me specifically?" Izzy asked.

"Because I've been watching you, Koushiro. You're smart, quick thinking, and cute. How could I resist?" Kasagi replied, walking towards Izzy. Before he could react, she placed her arms around him in a hug.

'Well... this was unexpected...' Izzy thought. He pushed Kasagi away.

"Don't you feel the same about me?" Kasagi asked, hopeful.

"The same way? I don't even know you!" Izzy replied. "You've tried to kill my friends and you expect me to fall for you?"

Kasagi frowned, "I only did it so there'd be no one to come between us." She clenched her fists together. "I thought you'd realize your feelings for me, Koushiro..... But I see that you've been brainwashed to believe otherwise."

"You're nuts!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Those other Digidestined have forced me to do this.... How dare they trick my Koushiro like this!" Her eyes began glowing and an aura of energy surrounded her. "They've made you repress your feelings of love for me.... I MUST bring those feelings back to the surface!"

Izzy began to back away from Kasagi. "This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."

Kasagi let out a feral growl as she began to transform. In a blaze of energy, she changed once more into Leowomon.

Motimon poked his head out of Izzy's backpack. "Well, that could have gone better!" He hopped out to the ground and transformed into Tentomon, and then into Champion form.

"I'm sorry, Koushiro! But I have to do this!" Leowomon shouted as she unleashed a fist of energy at the two heroes.

Kabuterimon blocked the attack before it hit Izzy and returned fire with his Electro Shocker. 

Leowomon yelped in pain and staggered back some. Withdrawing her sword, she roared and charged toward them. She tackled Kabuterimon and slashed at him. His exoskeleton proved to be durable under the attack, as he simply reached up with his second set of arms and threw the feline Digimon off. Leowomon rolled to a stop and got up to a crouched position.

Kabuterimon charged forward, only to have his attack miss as Leowomon teleported behind him. As he turned, she teleported away once more. She reappeared, her sword glowing with energy, and drive into his side.

"Kabuterimon!!" Izzy shouted in fear.

Leowomon continued her attack, driving the powered up sword into Kabuterimon once more. By focusing her power into the weapon, she had managed to make t strong enough to pierce the bug Digimon's exoskeleton. She drove the sword into him once more and then used as a lever to lift him into the air.

Leowomon delivered a powerful kick, knocking the bug Digimon off the sword and onto the ground a short distance away. She then turned toward Izzy and smiled.

Izzy began to panic as Leowomon advanced toward him. She picked him up by the shirt and brought him up to eye level. Leowomon then unceremoniously threw him to the ground.

"They say love hurts, Koushiro..... I just hope when I undo the brainwashing done to you, that you'll realize I did this to help you," Leowomon stated as she delivered a power kick into Izzy's gut. The kick sent him tumbling across the grass.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" Lilymon shouted as she held up her flower cannon. 

Leowomon turned to see the other Digidestined arrive, with out Tai. She smirked, "I see the calvary's arrived." She glowed and Digivolved into Tigremon. "Now I'll make you pay for brainwashing my Koushiro!!"

Birdramon and Ekakumon charged forward. Tigremon teleported at the last second, and reappeared behind Gatomon and TK. She picked them both up and teleported away once more.

"TK!" Weregarurumon exclaimed, trying to grab his brother, but missing at the last second.

Sora and Joe yelped as TK and Gatomon were literally thrown out of thin air and into them. Tigremon reappeared long enough to nail all four of them with a energy fist attack, which slammed them all into a near by tree. They slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Tigremon reappeared a short distance away and cackled evilly. Lilymon and Weregarurumon surrounded her on one side, while Birdramon and Ekakumon surrounded her on the other. Mimi ran over to check on her unconscious fiends.

Tigremon put away her sword and made a motion to signal the Digimon to attack her. She ducked under Weregarurumon's Garuru Kick, grabbed him, and slammed him back first onto her knee. The sounds of bones cracking was accompanied by a painful yell from the Were-Digimon.

Tigremon extended her claws and leaped up at Birdramon. Before Birdramon could react, Tigremon drove her claws into the flying Digimon's chest and slashed to one side, leaving a painful gash. Birdramon fell to the ground in pain.

Ekakumon dodger Tigremon's attack and rammed her with his horn. He aimed upward and launched the Harpoon Torpedo with her on it. Tigremon recovered in time to angle the torpedo back at it's source as it plummeted back downward. The explosion sent Ekakumon sprawling.

Tigremon stumbled forward as Lilymon blasted her in the back with her Flower Cannon. Lilymon then opened fire, bombarding the evil Digimon.

Tigremon staggered backwards under the assault. She roared and teleported away. Lilymon yelled in surprise as Tigremon reappeared, sword in hand, and cut the Flower Cannon in two. Tigremon then delivered a fierce uppercut to Lilymon's face. Lilymon staggered back, receiving multiple clawed slashes to her face seconds later. Not even getting a chance to retaliate, Lilymon slumped to the ground in pain.

Weregarurumon grabbed Tigremon from behind and spun her around. He then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks.

Tigremon caught one of the kicks and spun him around. Then with a swift and forceful kick, she knocked the Were-Digimon's leg out of socket.

Weregarurumon buckled in pain. Tigremon then drove her sword through his side, the sword protruding out his front. A loud howl of pain echoed across the park, before being abruptly silenced by a fierce blow to the head.

Izzy managed to get back to his feet. His friends were in pain, and Tigremon was still standing. There had to be something that could be done. He went over to Kabuterimon, who was beginning to get back up as well. "Come on, Kabuterimon.... We're the only ones left." His crest began to glow.

Tigremon turned around to see Kabuterimon Digivolving. She stepped back at the sight of the monstrous Ultimate form, Megakabuterimon. A smile came to her face as the Ultimate staggered down to one knee.

"You may have had enough energy to go to Ultimate, but you still won't be able to defeat me," she boasted. "Soon, you will be mine, Koushiro."

Izzy knew this was their last shot. Megakabuterimon was the only form Tentomon had enough energy to change into. If this didn't work, all was lost. His crest glowed brighter as he let Megakabuterimon take more of his energy.

Tigremon began to glow, "Prepare to meet your end!" She focused her energy into her palms, cupping her hands outward. "TIGRESS WRATH!" she unleashed the massive blast of energy, which took the form of a roaring tiger head.

Megakabuterimon cried out at the attack exploded against his chest. He staggered and fell forward. Tigremon barely avoided being crushed by mere inches. 

She stood proudly, "IT IS OVER! Now nothing stands in the way of me and Koushiro being together!"

"Now Megakabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.

Megakabuterimon drove his horn into Tigremon. In a last ditch effort, he cried out, "HORN BUSTER!"

Tigremon could only scream in terror as she was hit point blank with the attack. Her body disintegrated under the massive surge of energy.

Izzy unshielded his eyes to see Motimon on the ground, the area around him scorched by the attack. He ran over to his fried, to find that he was thankfully still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief..... It was over.

Tai looked up from his bed to see his friends enter the room. "Hey guys," he said weakly.

"So how's the fearless leader?" Joe asked.

"Been better, but pretty good. Kari told me about the battle," Tai replied.

Matt sat down in a chair, setting his crutches on the floor. "Yeah, it was pretty intense. Glad it's over though."

"Let's just hope nothing else happens for a while," Mimi stated.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, some recovery time is a good plan." He sighed, "I felt sorry for Kasagi though.... If it hadn't been for Myotismon, she wouldn't have wound up like that." He turned and headed out of the room.

"Is he OK?" Tai asked.

"Dunno," Mimi replied. "I'll go check on him."

Izzy looked up at the sky and sat down on the steps.

"Izzy?" Mimi asked as she came outside. "You OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm all right. Just doing some thinking.," Izzy replied.

"Care to share?" Mimi asked, sitting down beside him.

"I know this may sound weird... but I was thinking about what Kasagi said. I mean, when she said she liked me... she sounded so sincere about it..." Izzy stated. "It bothers me that we had to destroy her....."

"Maybe she was being sincere, maybe she wasn't. You never know, but Izzy, you wouldn't have wanted some one like her. She sounded to bossy from what you told us," Mimi replied.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just, I dunno, no one has ever said anything like that to me. In the way she meant it at least," Izzy stated. "I must sound really ignorant obsessing over this...."

"Nah, you should me when there's two sells at the mall and I only got time to go to one,' Mimi said. "You know, I usually find that a shopping trip is good to take your mind off troublesome things at times. Why don't you come with me next time? It'll get your mind off your worries, and you'll be back to your cheerful self in no time!"

Izzy smirked, "Since when did you start giving out advice?"

Mimi smiled, "Hey, I may not know much, but I can tell when one of my friends needs cheering up. I've always been good at that, at least." She gave Izzy a short hug.

"Thanks, Mimi," Izzy replied.

"That's what friends are for right?" Mimi said as she stood back up and began to head inside.

"Hey, wait up," Izzy said as he got up to go in as well.

The End


	4. Destined Miracle

Broken Idols 4  
(Insert disclaimer and thanks here)  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
For the past four years, the Digidestined have lived peacefully back on Earth  
with their digimon partners. Only on rare occassions have the eight Digidestined had to   
turn to their digivices and fight once more. However, none of this was to have ever   
happened. With the defeat of Apocolypsmon, the Digidestined were to have returned   
to Earth without their digital companions. This is but one event that was altered by the   
actions of one being, Myotismon. The vampire digimon had long studied the prophecies   
of the Digidestined, memorizing every detail to the letter. He had used this knowledge   
to try and change destiny's path, but in the end it was destiny that destroyed him.  
His actions were among those that caused the process of merging the  
Digidestined with their respected partners. Tai and Kari Kamiya, Matt Ishida, and TK   
Takeshi, these four achieved forms that were never meant to exist. The new forms  
possessed not only traits of each child's basic form, but the physical aspects and powers of  
their digimon. At first, this posed a problem for them returning to a normal life, but a  
program created by fellow Digidestined, Izzy Izumi, made it so that they appeared human  
while in lower power stages.  
Even with all the changes though, certain events remained the same. No matter what had   
occurred, destiny still allowed certain events to take place. The Dark Master and   
Apocolypsmon were destroyed, the Digital World realligned itself chronologically with   
Earth, and one boy's future would be changed by his first encounter with a digimon.  
  
"June! Sit down! You're gonna bring those flying bedsheets back this way!" Davis   
Motimiya exclaimed. He looked around the convention center at all the other families being   
held hostage. Stupid ghosts, they just had to interupt his soccer practice didn't they? Davis   
looked up as he heard a rhythmic chanting. A couple of kids and adults were running around  
with a boombox over their hea, and chanting something repeatedly. Strangely, the ghosts around  
them all began to fall to the ground.  
"Bakemon, lose your power! Bakemon, lose your power!"  
Bakemon, is that what those things were? Whatever they were, they definately seemed   
to be losing their power. Davis stood up, clenching his fists. "Bakemon, lose your power!" he   
began to shout. He started to run after the group, but felt his mother grab him by the shoulder.  
"Davis, no, stay here where its safe," she told him.  
"But mom, this is our chance to get out of here!" Davis argued.  
His mother shook her head, "There's more of those things outside. We'll just wind up  
getting captured again."  
Davis sighed and sat back down. Something inside him said he should be out there  
helping, but what could he do?  
  
***  
  
"Takeru Takeshi?" the teacher asked.  
"Here!" TK replied. He looked over next to him as the teacher continued calling roll.   
"Geez, our teacer looks like Ogremon."  
Gatomon snickered, "Watch out, he'll get you with his Grade Average attack if you're not  
careful."  
"It seems only Ichijouji and Motimiya are absent," the teacher commented.  
"I'm here!" Davis exclaimed as he barged into the room out of breath. "The power went off  
at my house last night and reset my clock," he explained as he sat down next to Gatomon and TK.  
"Mr. Motimiya, I used to try that excuse years ago. Fortunately I'm in a good mood today,   
so I'll let it slide," the teacher stated.  
Davis chuckled heepishly. He looked over at Gatomon, "Hi, Kari."  
Gatomon gave a light smile, "Um, hi, Davis. You know, if you're gonna make up an excuse   
you should come up with something better than your power going out."  
"Well, see, it really did go out last night," Davis said.  
TK smirked, "Should have had a battery back-up."  
"I did, and it was a brand new battery too,"Davis replied.  
"Mr. Motimiya, do you have something you want to share with the class?" the teacher asked.  
"Uh, no, not really," Davis replied nervously.  
"Then I suggest you pay attention to the lesson," the teacher said.  
Davis sank down in his seat, blushing. First day back at school, and he'd already been   
embarrassed in front of Kari.  
  
***  
  
Deep in one of the many forests in the Digital World, a small abandoned TV sat embedded in   
the ground. It's screen began to glow, emitting a beam of light and energy out onto the ground. The energy   
solidified into a shape resembling a humanoid Agumon with wild brown hair, formal attire, and a pair of goggles.   
Tai looked around at the Digiworld. It'd been a long time since he last visited, and things seemed normal, but he   
knew there was something going on. Something had opened the port to the Digiworld, and he had to find out what.   
He had no idea that he was being watched.  
  
The Digimon Emperor smiled as he watched the screen. "So, we have a new player in the game."  
"Company? Oh, I'll go make extra for dinner," Wormmon said happily.  
"Shut up and pay attention. Our guest is one of the fusions, and he's all alone. A perfect time to  
introduce him to the new order of this world," the Emperor stated with a grin. A screen with various digimon   
appeared in front of him. "Now let's see, what sort of welcoming committee should I send?"  
  
Tai looked up as he heard a rustling sound. He turned to see a Monochromon burst through the  
trees and charge at him. Tai leaped out of the way, barely avoiding getting run over. "Whoah, big guy!  
Where's the big rush to?" The Monochromon roared and charged back at Tai. Tai began to run in the  
opposite direction, "Whatever I did, I'm sure it was an accident, but if you insist on being violent, so be  
it!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. "Just like riding a bike, DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
The Emperor smirked, "Sorry, but here we play by my rules. Rule number one, no digivolving."  
"I don't know, Ken. That doesn't really seem like a fair rule," Wormmon stated. He yelped in  
pain as a whip smacked him in the forehead.  
"I've told you NEVER to call me that! I am the Digimon Emperor, master of this entire world!   
Besides, you can't even digivolve yourself. It shouldn't be a problem to you," Ken said coldly.  
"I could digivolve if you gave me the chance," Wormmon said softly.  
"you're to weak to deserve that chance," Ken said.  
  
Tai blinked and looked down at his digivice. Nothing had happened, he was still in rookie form.  
He glanced behind him to see the Monochromon gaining ground. "Ok, I'll just have to try this the  
hard way!" He turned and skid to a halt, facing the Monochromon. "Pepper breath!" He opened his mouth  
and launched a fireball at the attack digimon. The fireball slammed into the Monochromon with no visible  
effect. At the last second, Tai leaped up, and using the Monochromon's head as a spring board, launched  
himself over the digimon.  
As he sailed over the Monochromon he noticed a large black band around it's waist. Tai landed  
safely behind the Monochromon and spun around to look back at it. "Don't recall ever seeing anything like  
that before." He looked up to see some sort of black tower in the distance, "and that's definately new."  
He turned and ran as the Monochromon began to charge once more. He ducked into a cave and hid in the  
shadows as the Monochromon ran past.  
"Man, something is definately wrong here," he said to himself. He pulled out his D-Terminal and  
began to type. "Can't believe I'm having to call for backup against a champion level."  
  
"I can't believe you're tutoring the teacher in computer class, Izzy," TK said as he closed his locker.  
Izzy chuckled, "Yeah, plus it counts toward my grade back t the high school. Not that I'd need it,  
but it looks good on college applications." They looked to see Gatomon walk over, Davis tagging along behind  
her.  
"So, Kari, how about you and me go out and get something to eat sometime?"Davis asked, hopeful.  
Gatomon shifted a bit nervously. She was about to reply when a beeping noise interrupted.  
Izzy took out his D-Terminal and flipped open the screen. He read the new message and frowned, "Guys,  
We've got a problem. Tai needs our help." He looked at Davis, "If you'll excuse us."  
"Sorry, Davis, gotta run!" Gatomon said, rather glad for the distraction. She ran after Izzy and TK toward  
the computer lab.  
  
"The port to the Digital World's still open," Izzy stated as he read over the information on the screen.   
"You two will have to go without me. Tentomon's still at my place, and I want to try and figure out just why the  
port opened in the first place."  
"Alright then, let's go help Tai!" Gatomon said as she and TK held their digivices up to the screen.  
As the screen began to glow, they shifted out of their 'disguises' into their fusion digimon forms, and were then  
pulled into the Digital World.  
  
"Something's wrong, my digivice isn't working," TK said.  
"Mine doesn't either," Tai stated. "Otherwise, I doubt I'd had to call you guys. I'm wondering if it  
has anything to do with that black tower I saw."  
"I noticed that too. I wouldn't doubt they're somehow connected," TK said.  
The conversation was interupted as a familiar roar was heard. The trio turned to see the Monochromon  
as the mouth of the cave, its eyes glowing red. Gatomon looked back to see her tail ring glowing lightly. Was it  
reacting to the presence of the dark ring?  
"Guys, I've got a feeling that the ring might be acting like Devimon's black gears. Maybe if we destroy it   
this guy will chill out," Tai said as he took a defensive stance. He looked over at Gatomon, "Kari, right now you're  
the strongest one of us. Think you can try to break the ring?"  
"I'll give it a shot," Gatomon replied.  
  
***  
  
"Interesting, Izzy said to himself as he looked over the information on the screen.  
"Um, hey, Izzy?" Davis asked as he peered into the computer lab.  
Izzy yelled in surprise and nearly felled out of his seat. He looked over at Davis, wide eyed. "Um, yes?"  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something. Since, you know, you're good with computers,"  
Davis said. He set his backpack down and pulled out a small device from the front pocket. "You happen to have  
any idea what this is?"  
"Actually, I'm sorta busy at the..." Izzy stopped as he saw the device. It was an oval shaped blue and  
white device that had similiar markings to his own digivice. He stared at Davis, "Where did you get that?"  
"It, uh, came out of my computer last night," Davis replied nervously. He then unzipped the top of  
his backpack. "This also came out with it...."  
A small blue and white dragon poked its head out from the backpack, gagging for air. "Davis! Your  
gym socks are gonna kill me!"  
Izzy stared in disblief. How did Davis get a digimon and digivice, and why did the digivice look so  
different? "Davis... that's a digimon.."  
"Yeah, he says his name is Demi-Veemon and that I'm his partner or something," Davis replied somewhat  
nervously.  
Izzy was about to comment when he was interupted by his D-Terminal once more. He picked it up and read  
the new message. "The others are still having trouble...." He looked at Davis. "Ok, look, I'll explain everything afterwhile,  
but for now you're gonna have to go help Tai and them in the Digiworld."  
"The what?" Davis asked, confused.  
  
***  
  
Davis looked around as he reappeared in the Digiworld, now clad in a jacket with flames on it, gloves, and  
a pair of shorts. "Hey, Demi-Veemon? Where are you?"  
"It'sh Veemon now, Davish," the now rookie digimon stated as he walked over.  
Davis chuckled, "Right, keep forgetting that."  
"Sh'o you think he bought the sh'tory about how you got your digivishe?" Veemon asked.  
"We'll worry about that later. You know the plan right?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah! Let'sh get to it!" Veemon exclaimed.  
  
TK and Tai cried out in pain as they both were slammed into a tree base. Their efforts to get Gatomon a clear  
shot at the dark ring were not fairing to well.   
"Tai, this isn't right. Two rookies and a champion shouldn't have this much difficulty against a Monochromon,"   
TK said as he stagged to his feet.  
"Whatever's keeping us from digivolving must be keeping our energy levels low as well," Tai replied.  
Gatomon rebounded off a tree trunk and landed next to them. "If there were any other digimon around I could have  
used my tail ring to get them to help, but the place seems deserted."  
"VEE-HEADBUTT!"  
Out of nowhere, Veemon slammed head first into the Monochromon's side. The Monochromon stumbled sideways  
from the impact.  
"Of course, I could be wrong," Gatomon stated.  
"HA! Take that, jerk!" Davis exclaimed as he ran out behind Veemon. He looked over at the group, "Hey, Kari, cute  
catsuit!"  
"DAVIS?!" the trio said in unison.  
"How the heck did he get here?" TK asked.  
"Worry about that later, now's our chance to get that ring!" Tai shouted.  
TK and Tai rushed forward to help Veemon. Gatomon leaped onto the Monochromon's back, landing next to the  
dark ring. Her tail ring began to glow brightly.  
"Worth a shot!" she said as she used her tail to smack the dark ring. The moment the two rings connected, the   
dark ring cracked and pixelated.   
The Monochromon's eyes stopped glowing and it looked around in confusion. Shortly after it wandered off, all  
eyes turned to Davis and Veemon.  
"Wow, that must be an expensive costume, Kari. It looks so lifelike! How were you able to move the tail like that?"  
Davis asked. He looked at the others. "And why does that orange dinosaur have Tai's hair and goggles?"  
"Um, Davis... I think there needs to be some explanations made, on both yours and our parts..." Gatomon replied.  
  
"Interesting, they were able to break my dark ring," Ken said aloud.  
"Oh dear, you're going to get mad again, aren't you?" Wormmon asked.  
"On the contrary, this can work to my advantage," Ken stated. He smirked, "They have no idea what they're in  
store for." He began to laugh evilly.  
  
"So... those aren't costumes?" Davis asked in shock. "But you guys look human in our world."  
"That's Izzy's doing. He created a program that sorta camoflages us in our lower stages," Tai stated.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but if we don't get home soon, our parents might stated getting suspicious," TK said.  
Tai nodded, "Right, no point in getting them worried just yet. We'll come back first chance we get though."  
  
Izzy stepped away from the computer as the group reappeared in a flash of light. "So, how'd it go?"  
"Not to good, we might not have made it without Davis and Veemon," Tai said, as he, TK, and Gatomon  
changed back into their human appearences.  
Demi-Veemon climbed up onto Davis' head and posed proudly, "Yeah, we're good!"  
"Izzy, we're gonna need to contact the others and schedule a meeting later tonight. Think we can all  
meet in the park around three hours from now?" Tai asked.  
"With the exception of Mimi," Izzy replied.  
Tai nodded," Yeah, no way she could get here all the way from New York. We'll notify her of what's going on though.  
Davis, I want you to be there if possible."  
"I'll see what I can do. Kari, mind if I walk you home?" Davis asked.  
Gatomon blinked in surprise, "Uh, sure, I guess."  
TK narrowed his eyes at Davis, "I'll join you two. We pass my place on the way."  
  
***  
  
"So how do you know Tai and Kari, Davis?" TK asked as they walked along the sidewalk.  
"He and Tai were on the same soccer team for a few years," Gatomon said.  
"Yeah, and Kari was always in the stands cheering us on," Davis said, smiling at Gatomon.  
Gatomon blushed lightly, "Yeah, something like that...."  
"Well, this is my place," TK said as they came to an apartment complex. "Guess I'll see you two later tonight."  
"Yeah, later, JT!" Davis said as he and Gatomon began walking off.  
"Hey Davis, come here for a second," TK said.  
Davis walked back over to TK, "Yeah?"  
TK narrowed his eyes and began to talk so only Davis could hear him, "I see what you're trying to do here. Just  
so you know, I'm very protectice of Kari, and I don't like to see her hurt. If you hurt her in anyway, Motimiya, I will personally  
make you regret it for the rest of your life. Is that understood?"  
Davis nodded nervously, "Um, yeah, sure, dude."  
"Good, then just remember that," TK stated. He smiled and then began talking normally, "Then things will be   
perfectly fine!"  
"So what did TK have to say?" Gatomon asked as she and Davis resumed walking.  
"Oh he, uh, just wanted to make sure I knew the way to the parl. Yeah, that's it!" Davis replied nervously.   
"Kari, can I ask you something?"  
Gatomon chuckled, "You just did."  
Davis blinked, "WHat? Oh! Heh, I meant something kinda personal..."  
"Depends on what it is," Gatomon replied.  
"Well, do you think maybe possibly something you might consider going out with me?" Davis asked.  
Gatomon stopped walking, caught by surprise. "What do you mean?"  
Davis blushed, "I mean that I like you, I guess. Even though you're a cat and all. Um, not that being a cat  
is a bad thing! It's really cute! I mean, not to say you're not cute like this, cause you're just as cute as a cat too. Plus   
you've got a great tail and....." He stopped and stared at the ground, trying to hide his reddening face.  
Demi-Veemon looked at Davis, confused. "Davis, are you ok?"  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I met you, Kari. If you hadn't fusioned with Gatomon, I might not  
have gotten that chance," Davis said meekly.  
"I... really need to get home," Gatomon said, blushing. She began to run off, leaving Davis behind.  
Davis sighed as she ran off, "Good one, Davis. You just humiliated yourself and embarassed the girl of your   
dreams."  
Demi-Veemon looked up at Davis, "Maybe you shoulda used a breath mint like on TV?"  
  
"You're not coming to the meeting?" Tai asked as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.  
Gatomon shook her head, "I'm not really feeling to good, Tai, sorry."  
"S'okay, I'll let you know what happens," Tai said.  
Gatomon watched Tai head out the door and sighed. She didn't feel that bad actually, but she needed some time  
to herself so should could think about a few things. The main thing on her mind was Davis. The situation earlier that  
afternoon had made her nervous. Beside TK, no one had ever really seemed that interested in her before. With TK though,  
it was different. He was like her, part digimon. Davis didn't seem to be bothered by that, but would that always be true? Would   
he always be ok with the fact that she was technically feline?  
She walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the stars. He had said he was happy about the fusion, but would  
he been happier if it had never happened, and Kari really was still around? After all this time, she still had doubts on who she  
really was now, and this wasn't going to help.  
  
***  
  
Davis knocked on the door and smiled as it opened a few moments later. "Hello, Mrs. Ichijouji! I've brought  
Ken's homework for today."  
"Thank you, Davis. Ken's been in his room all day with a cold. Would you like to come in?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.  
"Thanks!" Davis replied. He walked in and went down the hall to Ken's room. "Hey Ken, you in there?" The door  
opened and Davis walked in.  
"Well, what is it?" Ken asked as he closed the door and locked it back.  
"They don't suspect a thing. The story I gave them seemed to work," Davis replied as he sat down.  
"Good," Ken stated.   
"Ken, are you sure we have to do this? I mean, they didn't seem to be all that bad," Davis said.  
Ken glared at Davis, "I've told you, the fusions are corrupted date. They're not only a threat to the Digiworld, but  
the realworld as well."  
"But your rings and control spyres seem to have everything under contol so far," Davis said.  
"Yes, but as long as the fusions are around, the destruction of both worlds is still possible. Do you really want that?"  
Ken asked.  
"No, I guess not," Davis replied. He sighed, "Can we at least try to save Kari? There's gotta be someway."  
"NO! All of them must be destroyed!" Ken shouted. He got in Davis' face, "None of them can be allowed to remain!"  
Davis cringed a little, "Geez, chill out!" He handed Ken a folder, "Here, its the homework you missed. I need to get  
going."  
Ken locked the door after Davis left and threw the folder into the trash can. "The fool, he still has no clue that  
he's just a puppet in my plans. With lock, he'll destroy himself along with those Digidestined. Then I can devote all my  
attention to taking over the Digiworld."  
  
***  
  
"So have you heard anything from Gennai?" Matt asked.  
"I recieved a message from him earlier. He said he might have an idea on how we can counteract the effects  
of those dark spyres," Izzy stated.  
"So the spyres are the keeping us from digivolving after all?" Tai asked.  
"Yes, they seem to be somehow interfering with the signals from out digivices. I haven't been able to get much  
information so far," Izzy said.  
"Whoever is behind it must know alot about how the digivolving process works to be able to keep it from  
happening," Sora said.  
"My biggest worry is those dark rings. Will they effect our digimon as well? What if they slap one on Tai or  
the others?" Joe asked.  
"Let's hope we don't have to find out," TK said.  
Davis sat back, remaining quiet for the most part. For some reason, Sora looked very familiar, but he couldn't  
quite figure out where he had seen her. Maybe at one of the soccer games or something. He listened as the meeting went  
on. After a while, the group decided it was time to head back to their respective homes and call it a night. Other than finding  
out who the other Digidestined were, he hadn't really learned anything new to tell Ken.  
  
"Hmm, and Kari's tail ring was reacting to the dark ring?" Gennai asked.  
"Right, she used it to break the dark ring," Izzy replied. He watched as the now younger Gennai paced for a   
few moments on his laptop screen.  
"Then my plan could work. It'd require Kari's cooperation, and a sacrifice on everyone's behalf though. If you  
can get the others together and come to the Digiworld, I'll let everyone know what I found out on the spyres, and who  
made them," Gennai said.  
"Prodigious," Izzy said. "Oh, do you happen to know about how or why Davis got to be a Digidestined?"  
Gennai blinked, "Davis?"  
"Yeah, has a Veemon as a partner," Izzy stated. Gennai stared at him for a few moments, as if in shock. "There  
something wrong?"  
"No, no, just haven't heard that name in a long time. See if you can bring him with you when you all come,"  
Gennai said.  
  
***  
  
Davis couldn't help but feel he was being stared at as Gennai came up to him. The man seemed to have a   
somewhat dssaproving look in his eyes, as if he knew something the others didn't.  
"So you're Ryou's replacement? Don't look a whole lot different from him, actually," Gennai stated.  
"Ryou?" Davis asked. He looked down at Veemon, "Who's Ryou?"  
Veemon frowned, "The name sound'sh familiar, but I can't really remember why..."  
Gennai looked down at the dragon digimon, "Not to surprising. You wund up being reformatted after what   
happened."  
"There were more Digidestined?" Matt asked.  
"A world wide network, actually. They're sort of the B-teams," Gennai replied. "You're the only ones who've been  
to the Digiworld though. The others were to protect the other nations of Earth when Myotismon was around."  
"So what happened to Ryou?" Mimi asked.  
"Perhaps he couldn't be a Digidestined anymore for some reason, "Tentomon guessed.  
"Ryou was killed a year after you all defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalypsmon," Gennai said.  
"KILLED?!" Gomamon exclaimed.  
"That's horrible!" Biyomon said.  
"There had been some trouble brewing in Myotismon's old castle," Gennai began. "He and another Digidestined  
went in to investigate, but something went wrong. There was an explosion somehow, leveling a good portion of the castle,  
and both of them were seemingly killed. Ryou's body was found in the rubble, but there was never any trace of the  
other child."  
"What could've happened to him?" Palmon asked.  
"I believe he might've survived and become the Digimon Emporor," Gennai stated.  
"Digimon Emporor?" Matt asked.  
"Yes, he's the one behind the spyres and dark rings. It's my belief that he's trying to gain control of the   
Digiworld by enslaving all its inhabitants," Gennai said.  
"Then we've got to stop him, but how can we when our digimon can't even reach champion stage?" Sora  
asked.  
"I've got a way to solve that, actually," Gennai replied. he walked over to a box and opened it, revealing eight  
egg-like objects.  
"Are those digieggs?" Gatomon asked.  
"Yes, but right now theyre just empty shells. You see, these digieggs will allow your digimon to digivolve   
despite the presence of the spyres. However, it will come at a price. For them to work, they need a source of energy.   
The power of your individual crests are the only thing capable of proving the needed energy. If you do this though,   
your digimon will not be able to make it beyond champion form," Gennai said.  
"Right now, that's better than nothing," Tai said.  
"Why not some of us use them, and the others retain their crests?" Joe suggested.  
Gennai shook his head, "It's either everyone or no one. Unless all them are energized at once, none of them  
will work."  
"Guys, I say we do it. I mean, all of us at champion form are still strong enough to take down an ultimate,"   
Biyomon said.  
"Yeah, and its the only way we're going to be able to fight back," Gomamon said,  
"Plus, there's still Davis. Once he finds his crest and tag, Veemon would be able to go to ultimate!"  
Palmon said.  
Davis chuckled nervously and looked down at the floor.  
"There is one other thing. To counteract the spyres' power, I'll have to use your tail ring, Kari," Gennai said.  
"But without my tail ring, I'll only be strong as a rookie. I'll lose most of my powers." Gatomon said.  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but its the only way. The power of light is the only thing able to defeat darkness,"   
Gennai explained.  
Gatomon remained slent, and then removed her tail ring. "This better work."  
Davis put a hand on on Gatomon's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it. Just think of it as trading up  
for better equipment."  
Gatomon blushed lightly, "Um, yeah, I guess.."  
"Then its settled, we're going for it," Tai stated.  
  
***  
  
"So what'sh the plan, Davish?" Veemon asked once they were alone outside.  
"Simple, grab the digieggs and destroy them," Davis stated.  
"All of them?" Veemon asked.  
Davis remain silent, clenching his fists. "No, I mean yes, I mean... AUGH! Why does it have to be like this?!"  
Veemon looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"  
"I don't want to hurt Kari. I care to much to intentionally hurt her, Veemon," Davis said.  
"But what about what Ken said? Remember, she'sh one of the bad guy'sh," Veemon said.  
"I don't know if thats right or not. Look at them, Veemon. They haven't done anything even remotely evil.  
Heck, that Gennai guy thinks KEN is the bad guy. I just got this strange feeling about the whole situation," Davis said.  
"Yeah, me too. I keep feeling like we're doing the wrong thing here," Veemon said. He looked back to see  
Gatomon walking toward them. "Woop'sh, here come'sh Kari. Act natural!"  
Davis didn't seem to hear his partner, or at least didn't acknowledge that he had.  
"Davis, can I talk to you about something?" Gatomon asked a bit nervously.  
Davis instantly slipped back into his happy go-lucky tone and looked at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!" he said as he  
sat down.  
Gatomon sat down next to him, "Davis.." She paused, trying to think of the right words. "What would you think   
if I told you that I wasn't really Kari? What if I said Kari didn't make it through the fusion?"  
Davis blinked, "What are you trying to say?"  
Gatomon sighed, "I'm trying to say that I don't even know who I am."  
"Of course you know who you are, you're Kari," Davis said. "From what you guys told me, the fusions merged you  
with your digimon, right? I'm not a genius, but I can figure out what exactly that means. It means two minds sorta became  
one, like when you put food coloring in water." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I like you for you, Kari. I  
don't care if you're part digimon or two people merged into one. I like you for your personality. Your thoughts, emotions,  
habits, that's what I see when I look at you. Not just your outward appearence."  
The couple remained silent for a bit, the words sinking in. The silence was broken as Tentomon flew out to them.  
"Hey! Gennai's got the digieggs charged and ready!" the bug digimon exclaimed. He then flew back inside.  
  
Gennai took out two of the digieggs, now with the crests of hope and light on them, and handed them to TK  
and Gatomon. "I believe you two should be the first to try them."  
"How do we activate them?" TK asked.  
"Just say, 'Digiarmor energize,' to activate them. I suggest we step outside though, you'll need some room to test them,"  
Gennai said. He set the other digieggs out as the group when outside, and then followed.  
"Ok, ready, Kari?" TK asked.  
"Let's give it a shot," Gatomon replied.  
They held their digi-eggs above their heads and simultaneously shouted, "DIGIARMOR, ENERGIZE!"  
Instantly, they were enveloped in blinding light. "Armor digivolve to...."  
The others squinted fromthe light and watched as TK and Gatomon transformed into a winged horse and a  
sphynx respectively.  
"Pegasusmon! Flying hope!"  
"Nefertimon! The angel of light!"  
"Well?" Gennai asked.  
Pegasusmon tested his wings, lifting off the ground a few feet. "Seems ok so far."  
As the others talked, Davis and Veemon made their way back inside unnoticed. Davis picked up a digiegg with  
the crest of courage on it. "I don't want to do this, but we have to, Veemon..."  
"I guessh thi'sh ish what they mean by being a hero ishn't eashy," Veemon said.  
"Hey! What are you two doing?"  
Davis and Veemon turned to see Matt behind them, looking very ticked off. "Doing what we have to so our worlds   
won't be destroyed!" Davis said.  
"Looks more like you're working for the Digimon Emporor. Hand over the Digiegg, now," Matt said sternly.  
"I can't do that," Davis said.  
Matt snarled, revealing his fangs. He then rushed forward to grab Davis, who dodged out of the way. Davis and  
Veemon made a run for the door. "Steal and run, huh? Coward," Matt said.  
Davis stopped, clenching his fists. He should have kept going, but he couldn't do it for some reason. He turned  
to look back at Matt. "I'm not running." Just as he finished, the Digiegg of Courage began to glow red.  
Veemon blinked, "Whoah, I feel kinda weird..."  
Davis looked at Veemon and then the digiegg. He held the digiegg aove his head, "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
Matt shielded his eyes as the room was filled with a blinding light, "What the heck?!"  
"VEEMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO....." Veemon shouted. He was engulfed in flames of energy and transformed. The  
flames where then absorbed into his new form. "FLAMEDRAMON! The fire of courage!"  
  
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon glowed and reverted back to normal. For a brief moment, their digivices glowed, and then  
changed into a form similiar to Davis' digivice, except Gatomon's was pink, while TK's was green.  
"Good, the digivices upgraded themselves automatically," Gennai said. Just as he finished, an explosion erupted from  
his home. "The digieggs!"  
The group rushed back to Gennai's place just in time to see Matt get thrown through a wall to the outside. Flamedramon  
leaped out, with Davis behind him. Flamedramon took an attack posture in front of Matt.   
"Rare or charbroiled?" the fire dragon asked sarcastically.  
"Blue Blaster!" Matt shouted as he launched a blue flame.  
Flamedramon easily deflected the flame with his gauntlets, "Charbroiled it is." He launched himself at Matt like a missle,  
his entire body erupting into flames, "MAXIMUM FIRE!"  
Matt cried out in pain as he was knocked backwards through the air, his fur coat on fire. He slammed to the ground and   
instantly began trying to put out the flames.  
"DAVIS! What are you doing?!" Tai exclaimed.  
Davis didn't look to proud about what was happening, "I'm sorry, Tai, but I can't let Earth or the Digiworld be  
destroyed."  
"Destroyed? What are you talking about?!" Tai asked.  
Davis looked up, "Flamedramon, let's go." As the dragon digimon picked him up, he looked toward Gatomon. "Kari,  
I meant what I said back there, but if didn't do this, people would've died. I'm sorry," he said as Flamedramon lept off into the  
distance.  
Gennai rushed inside as the others went to help Matt. He came back out a few seconds later, shaking his head.  
"He destroyed the Digieggs."  
"But why?" Joe asked.  
"'Cause he's working for that Emporor guy!" Matt said angrily as he staggered back to his feet. His was bleeding in  
a few places, and his fur coat was pretty much destroyed by the fire.  
"No, he's confused. He doesn't realize what he's actually doing," Gatomon said softly.  
"No way, he knew what he was doing!" Matt said.  
"You could tell it in his eyes. He didn't want to do this!" Gatomon argued.   
"Then maybe that Emporor guy did something to him somehow," Biyomon said.  
"It is a possibility," Gennai said.  
"So what do we do now?" Gomamon asked.  
Tai looked out toward were Davis and Flamedramon vanished. "I don't know, I just don't know..."  
  
To be continued 


End file.
